


Musica Dell’amore

by Mezo_Phane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Relationships, Background Slash, Cello, Classical Music, Eventual Romance, F/M, Music, Musicians, Piano, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violins, please pardon the author — it’s their first time writing an LGBT character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezo_Phane/pseuds/Mezo_Phane
Summary: Melinda Lovelaw and Matthew Hawkins, world class classical musicians, have carried a torch for each other since they met at their best friends’ wedding.Now, as they play a charity gala together three years later, will sparks fly once more?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soothe the Savage Breast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744672) by [Mezo_Phane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezo_Phane/pseuds/Mezo_Phane). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

It was by sheer chance that Catherine Fraser-Anderson and Evgeny Lenkov, the owners and directors of The Philadelphia Symphony Orchestra and New Pennsylvania Philharmonic Orchestra respectively, the two biggest and well-respected orchestras in the city of Philadelphia, and Edward Pearlstein, owner of Pearlstein Industries, and founder of The Pearlstein Foundation, came to be at the same party held by Governor Williams.

The three happened to be sitting at the same dining table, and Edward was talking about his foundation that he and his wife Julia founded after adopting their son, Nathan, which sponsored and built orphanages around the world, and how he was thinking of setting up a gala to benefit it, when Catherine and Evgeny looked at each other, and jumped into action. 

By the end of the night, they had a plan for a gala that was sure to be the event of the season — combining select members of their orchestras, and several guest artists to play beautiful music together to benefit The Pearlstein Foundation.

As guest artists, they had English violinist Angela Harris-Anderson, granddaughter of the legendary violinist, Stephen Harris, graduate of the Royal Academy of Music, and a winner of the Menuhin Competition and the International Anton Rubinstein Competition.

Violinist Hunter Anderson, Angela’s husband, a graduate of Juilliard, who had, like his wife, won the Menuhin Competition, and the Queen Elisabeth Competition, whose pedigree of being the grandson of the also-legendary pianist Gabriel Fraser, nephew of Rock God Michael Fraser, guitarist of the 70’s and 80’s band Red Squadron, (who are still popular to this day — the makers of hits like “Ladder to Your Heart”, “Marrakesh”, and “Black Cat”) and Catherine’s son with her husband, retired ace Air Force fighter pilot, Col. James “Falcon” Anderson, was highly impressive, but as impressive as it was, his playing was even more so.

Cellist Melinda Lovelaw, graduate of the Curtis Institute in Philadelphia, who had been discovered by the famed conductor Chase Morton at the Ravinia Festival, winner of the International Paulo Cello Competition, and also a winner of the Queen Elisabeth Competition, whose star had been rising steadily over the last five years.

Pianist Matthew Hawkins, also a Juilliard graduate, (and Hunter’s classmate) who had surged onto the classical music scene after winning the International Chopin Piano Competition, and after, the Tchaikovsky Competition with his revelatory rendition of Tchaikovsky’s Piano Concerto No. 1 several years ago.

After consulting with their respective orchestras and guest artists, the two owners/directors quickly came up with a program for the evening:

L. v. Beethoven’s “5th Symphony”

All Movements

1-2 Conducted by Alejandro Hernandez of The Philadelphia Symphony Orchestra

3-4 Conducted by Gwendolyn Clarke of New Pennsylvania Philharmonic Orchestra

W. A. Mozart’s “Symphony No. 40”

1st movement

Conducted by Gwendolyn Clarke

D. Shostakovich’s “Waltz No. II” from _Jazz Suite no. II_

Conducted by Alejandro Hernandez

10 minute intermission

J. Massenet’s “Meditation” from _Thaïs_

Played by Hunter Anderson accompanied by the combined orchestra, conducted by Alejandro Hernandez

P. d. Sarasate’s “Zigeunerweisen”

Played by Angela Harris-Anderson accompanied by the combined orchestra, conducted by Gwendolyn Clarke

C. Saint Saëns’ “Mon Coeur S’ouvre à Ta Voix” from _Samson and Delilah_ (Arranged for cello and orchestra by K. Johnson)

Played by Melinda Lovelaw accompanied by the combined orchestra, conducted by Gwendolyn Clarke

F. Liszt’s “La Campanella in G-Sharp Minor” (From _Grandes études de Paganini_ S. 141/3)

Played by Matthew Hawkins

P. d. Sarasate’s “Navarra for Two Violins”

Played by Hunter Anderson and Angela Harris-Anderson accompanied by the combined orchestra, conducted by Alejandro Hernandez

E. Morricone’s “Gabriel’s Oboe” from _The Mission_ (Arranged for cello, violin, and orchestra by W. Gottshall)

Played by Melinda Lovelaw and Hunter Anderson accompanied by the combined orchestra, conducted by Gwendolyn Clarke

A. Dvořák’s “Slavonic Dances Op. 72, B. 147: No. 2, Dumka”

Played by Angela Harris-Anderson and Melinda Lovelaw accompanied by the combined orchestra, conducted by Alejandro Hernandez

L. v. Beethoven’s “Violin Sonata No. 9” (“Kreutzer”)

1st movement

Played by Angela Harris-Anderson and Matthew Hawkins

A. Piazzolla’s “Soledad” (Arranged for cello and piano by M. Rosen)

Played by Melinda Lovelaw and Matthew Hawkins

L. v. Beethoven’s “Violin Sonata No. 5” (“Spring”)

1st movement

Played by Hunter Anderson and Matthew Hawkins

P. I. Tchaikovsky’s “Theme from Swan Lake” from _Swan Lake_ (Arranged for 2 violins, cello, and piano by C. Levesque)

Played by Angela Harris-Anderson, Hunter Anderson, Melinda Lovelaw, and Matthew Hawkins

A. Copeland’s “Hoe Down” from _Rodeo_

Played by the combined orchestra, Angela Harris-Anderson, Hunter Anderson, Melinda Lovelaw, and Matthew Hawkins, conducted by Alejandro Hernandez

This is the story of how an innocuous charity gala became the place where two people found happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, yes, that was a Led Zeppelin reference.
> 
> “Ladder to Your Heart” = “Stairway to Heaven”  
> “Marrakesh” = “Kashmir”  
> “Black Cat” = “Black Dog”


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda and Matthew meet again for the first time in three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

Melinda was standing in Duffy Hall of the Strauss Center for the Performing Arts in the heart of Philadelphia, which sat along the Avenue of the Arts, waiting for everyone else.Usually a punctual woman, she was there spectacularly early, wanting to make sure she was there on time, and luck was on her side — she had managed to get to the Center almost fifteen minutes before 1:30 in the afternoon.

She had been idly strolling on the empty stage, playing with the ends of her long, chestnut brown hair, when she distantly heard one of the backstage doors slam, and in no time, the stately, elegant Mrs. Fraser-Anderson emerged from stage left.

“And I thought I was early,” Mrs. Fraser-Anderson remarked, noting the cellist’s presence.

“Mrs. Fraser-Anderson,” Melinda replied politely, tilting her head in acknowledgement.

“Call me Cat, that last name’s a mouthful, how many times have I told you over the years, dear?”

Melinda smiled, shaking the older woman’s hand, noting how much white was streaked through the argent-haired woman’s head compared to the last time she saw her.

Again, the backstage door slammed, and, soon after, came Mrs. Fraser-Anderson’s son and daughter-in-law, Hunter and Angela.Melinda approached Angela, and the other woman immediately tore herself from her husband to pull Melinda into a tight embrace.Angela had been Melinda’s best friend for what seemed like forever, but had only been five years.They met when the two of them had made an appearance with Filarmonica della Scala, and had hit it off out of the gate.They kept a regular schedule of calling each other every two weeks, no matter what, and having a monthly wine date over FaceTime.

“Melinda!”Angela exclaimed.“It’s so good to see you in person again!How are you?How was Austria?I saw the reviews of the last concert in Salzburg!”

“I’m good, and it was great!How was London?”

“Great, thank you — I can’t complain,” Angela replied, vibrant blue eyes sparkling, her sunniness never flagging, as she tucked dark blond tresses behind her ear.

Melinda withdrew to hug Hunter, who had been standing next to his mother, a wide smile on his lips.“Hey, Mel,” he said, returning her warm hug.

“Hey, Hunter, you been treating my friend right?”Melinda asked, despite knowing what the answer would be.

“Always,” he nodded.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Melinda smiled.

Just then, the door slammed again, and soon, in swept the imposing figure of the man who had to be Mr. Lenkov, New Pennsylvania’s owner/director.

He confidently strode to Mrs. Fraser-Anderson and shook her hand, saying in a smooth Russian accent, “Katerina, it’s good to see you again.”

“Evgeny, always a pleasure.I’m glad to see our plan come together.”

Once more, the backstage door slammed, and in came a tall, slightly windblown black-haired man, leather messenger bag slung over his shoulder, whom Melinda remembered was Matthew Hawkins. 

“Ah, Matthew, good, you’re here, come meet everyone.This is Mrs. Fraser-Anderson, owner of The Philadelphia Symphony Orchestra,”Mr. Lenkov grandly said.

“Oh, Matthew, how are you, it’s been too long,” Catherine indulgently said, to Mr. Lenkov’s shock.

“I’m doing well, Miss Catherine, how are you,” Matthew replied, as he shook her hand.

Mr. Lenkov was about to open his mouth to speak again, but then Hunter said, “Matt, it’s good to see you, man,” as he stepped closer, to pull Matthew into a back-slapping hug.As soon as Hunter was done, Angela swooped in, giving him an almost strangling embrace.

“I see you know each other,” Mr. Lenkov smirked.

Angela replied, “Matt here was Hunter’s Best Man at our wedding.”

“I see.Well, this lovely young woman is Melinda Lovelaw, and please tell me you don’t know her so I have some sort of purpose at this meeting,” Mr. Lenkov sighed.

“She was Maid of Honor to my Best Man,” he smirked, turning his gaze over to Melinda, his hand already extended.“It’s good to see you again, Melinda.”

As she shook his hand, Melinda noted several things, from the strength of his long-fingered grip, (which was as she remembered) the gentle intensity in his dark green eyes, his patrician features, and the slight smile on his face.

“Nice to see you again, Matthew,” Melinda evenly replied.

Mr. Lenkov began speaking again, so they all turned to face him, and Melinda half-attentively listened, feeling an odd prickle at the back of her neck, like she was being watched.It didn’t make her feel creeped out — the feeling was just there.She quickly turned her head to see Matthew attentively listening to Mr. Lenkov, and an empty stage behind her.She turned back to Mr. Lenkov, and caught the tail end of a loaded look between Angela and Hunter.They must have been having one of their silent conversations, where they seemed to be able to communicate with the intricacy and intensity of their gazes.

“So,” Mr. Lenkov clapped his hands, “since I’m sure you all read the rehearsal schedule carefully —“at the four musician’s nods, he continued, “— Catherine, what do you say we leave these musicians to it, head to your office, and finalize the script for the NPR announcement?”

“Lead the way,” she gestured.

Hunter quickly leaned over and kissed his mom on the temple, before turning his attention to the other three.“Okay, so for today, Angela and I have the stage, and you guys have a room in the practice hall, right?”

“Yes,” Melinda confirmed.

“Alright then, let’s not burn daylight.I’ll see you guys.”

A brief smile flashed in Hunter’s direction, she confidently strode backstage, adjusting the straps on her instrument case, Matthew in her wake. 

“How are you, Melinda, it’s been a while since I last saw you — it was what, three years ago at Hunter and Angela’s wedding, wasn’t it?”He asked as he came up beside her, long black wool coat swirling around his ankles as he walked.

“Yeah, it’s hard to believe it was that long ago.I’m fine, been busy working, how about you?”She cordially replied.

“The same, I have a performance of the Rachmaninov Second Piano Concerto coming up near the end of the year that I’m looking forward to.”

“Ooh, the Rach Second, huh?That’s good.You ready?”Melinda teased.

“I’ll be fine,” he smirked.

Their practice room was a fairly large one, with a glossy black Steinway grand tucked in the corner.

They quickly set up, and with that done, they looked at each other.

“Alright —““Well —“ they said simultaneously.

“You go first,” Matthew smiled, “I insist.”

“I was just going to say that we should go through it once, and we can go from there.”

“Let’s do it.”He waited for her nod, then inhaling sharply, he played the opening notes, Melinda soon joining in.The piece was decent for a first run through, but there were definite areas of improvement.

“That wasn’t bad at all,” Melinda remarked.

“Thank you,” he replied, and to her shock, began putting the piece back into his bag.

“What are you doing?”She asked, knowing they were far from the end of the practice.

“I don’t need it, I have an eidetic memory.I just wanted to have the sheet music in front of me for my first run through with you to make sure I wasn’t missing anything.”

“That must come in handy, the eidetic memory.”

“It does, though it doesn’t mean I learn a piece any faster.”

“How about another run, then, Mr. Hawkins?”She lightheartedly replied.

At the end of the rehearsal, Melinda felt sure that by the day of the concert, they’d have a wonderful duet, though she knew that she didn’t have anything to fear in the first place, this was one of her favorite pieces — she could play “Soledad” in her sleep, and she was playing it with the Matthew Hawkins, who was as impressive as his reputation made him out to be, the two of them never having had the opportunity to perform with each other.

“That was a very good rehearsal, Melinda, you play excellently, even more beautifully than in your recordings — they truly do you no justice at all,” he said as they restored the room to it’s original condition.

She looked up from where she had been latching her cello case, seeing nothing but complete honesty with a hint of admiration on his face.The compliment, and the implication that he had bothered to listen to her performances pulled a bright smile to her face, and she replied, “Thank you, you play wonderfully as well.Your reputation is very well-deserved, your sensitivity on the piano is beautifully nuanced, Matthew.”

“Thank you,” he beamed, and the sudden thought that his smile was as beautiful as she remembered struck Melinda out of nowhere.

Shaking off that feeling, she continued, “I’ll see you again sometime this week, Matthew.”

“Shall we, Melinda?”He shouldered his bag, and courteously held the door open for her.They made their way to the stage to say goodbye to Hunter and Angela, finding them talking intently, their instrument cases still unlatched.As soon as Hunter saw her and Melinda, he joked, “Don’t worry, we actually got some practice done.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if the two of you hadn’t played a single note, but I’m glad you accomplished something,” Matthew humorously replied.

“Yeah, we had to, the “Navarra”’s not going to just fall into our laps no matter how good we are, Matty,” Angela interjected. 

“Do you have to call me that?”Matthew exasperatedly said.“Hunter calling me that is bad enough.”

“You love us anyway,” Hunter unashamedly grinned.

“I’m reconsidering,” Matthew snarked, a hint of a smile curling the corner of his mouth.

“Mel, we have to do wine night at one of our apartments, no need for Skype or FaceTime for two months, I’m so excited!”Angela exclaimed, turning her sunshine towards Melinda.

“I’ll bring the Pinot then,” Melinda replied, Angela’s liveliness infecting her as well.

The four exited through the backstage door chatting amongst themselves, and made their way to the street corner to hail a cab.Melinda went first, and when the vehicle pulled up alongside the curb, before she could step forward, Matthew already had the door open for her.

She carefully hauled her instrument into the cab, and settled into the passenger side, as Matthew carefully shut the door for her.

The last thing she saw was his gentle smile as the cab drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Angela are devious, and Matthew recalls his and Melinda’s first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

When Melinda’s cab was nothing more than a yellow speck in the distance of Broad Street, Matthew turned back to see Hunter and Angela looking at him knowingly.

“What?”Matthew asked.

“Hand it over, Hunter,” Angela smugly said, extending a hand to her husband.

“Can someone let me in on the joke?”Matthew asked, as Hunter handed a ten dollar bill over to his wife.

“Damn, Angela, he really is oblivious, isn’t he?”Hunter remarked, shaking his head at Matthew.

“Oblivious to what?”

Hunter opened his mouth to reply, but Angela reached up and slapped her palm over his mouth, silencing her husband, and saying, “If you have to ask, we’re not going to tell you.”

“Mm/nh/hm/mm/mgh/mm/mh/mh/mm/mh/mh/mh?”Hunter mumbled beneath his wife’s hand inquiringly.

“What?No, of course not, let him figure it out for himself, he’s a big boy,” she replied, somehow knowing what Hunter was saying.

“You know, the two of you are weird,” Matthew affectionately said.

“What’s worse, the weird people, or the one who’s friends _with_ the weird people?”Hunter asked, having moved Angela’s palm off his mouth.

“So,” Angela asked, an odd look on her face, “how was your rehearsal with Mel?”

“It was good — great, actually.She’s one of the best musicians I’ve had the pleasure of working with, I can’t believe we’ve never had the chance to play together,” Matthew smiled.

At this, Angela visibly preened, but then her expression smoothed over to her usual bright expression.“That’s good.I’m glad you were able to work well together.”

“Yeah, same here,” he replied, sure something was going on, but knowing that the two of them wouldn’t budge, Hunter and Angela being stubborn enough separately, but together, they were an invincible wall of silence.

“So, would you like to pass by our place, have a little snack, or are you going to your place already?”Angela asked.

“No, I have some things to attend to at my place, maybe next time,” Matthew said, running through the list of things he had to do, from practicing the Rachmaninov Second Piano Concerto and his pieces for the concert, as well as the call he had to place to his agent, who he knew would have him on the line for a long time.

“Alright, but you better come next time,” Angela said, pointing at Matthew.

“I promise I will,” he replied.

Having said their goodbyes, Matthew made his way to his apartment, deciding to walk back, all the while recalling the when he first met Melinda.

* * *

_**THREE YEARS AGO** _

Matthew was standing in the entrance of the fancy restaurant Catherine had chosen for Hunter and Angela’s engagement dinner.Matthew prayed that the person Angela had chosen to be her Maid of Honor would be ok, since he’d be stuck with her until the day of the wedding.It was almost the time of the reservation, and Matthew checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time, when he heard the door open, and so, he turned to see if it was Hunter and Angela, but no. 

Instead, it was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.Her lush chestnut brown hair fell around her shoulders, and there was a grace to her figure that was entirely enchanting.Matthew was struck by her being, enraptured.But then, behind her came a man who took her hand, and the smile she sent him was radiant, as she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. 

In that moment, his disappointment was acute, and he berated himself for feeling that way, since his own girlfriend, Amanda, was just twenty feet away from him.Soon, Hunter and Angela arrived, and everyone was ushered to their seats.Matthew and his girlfriend were seated next to Hunter and Angela, and after he had pushed his girlfriend’s chair in, as he turned to sit in his chair, to his surprise, the woman he had seen earlier was seated next to him.

He sat in his chair and as he did, she turned to him and said, “Hi, I’m Melinda, Melinda Lovelaw, I’m Angela’s Maid of Honor.”

“Matthew Hawkins, I’m Hunter’s Best Man,” he replied, extending his hand to her.

“I’ve heard about you, Mr. Hawkins, your Tchaikovsky Competion win was very talked about,” she said as she shook his hand, her rich brown eyes sparkling.

Ducking his head somewhat bashfully, he said, “Thank you.If I’m not mistaken, you’re also a musician — I believe I’ve heard your name before.”

“Yes, I’m a cellist, I appeared with Angela two years ago at La Scala, and we got on like a house on fire after that.”

Most of the night, they spoke to each other, to his girlfriend’s irritation. 

Over the next three months, whenever there was an event pertaining to Hunter and Angela’s wedding, Matthew helplessly found himself drawn to her, his conscience berating him all the while, knowing that if he kept at this, he was jeopardizing his relationship with Amanda.However, he reasoned with himself, this was only a friendship — he had found a kindred spirit — they enjoyed the same music, the same composers, and although they agreed to disagree on Mahler, (she enjoyed his work while Matthew detested him) they had so much in common.

The day of the rehearsal dinner came, and just as he had managed to convince himself that he felt nothing more than friendship towards Melinda, the final nail in his proverbial coffin was when he and Melinda walked down the aisle arm-in-arm as the Best Man and Maid of Honor. 

The way his heart raced and leapt as they walked down the grand center aisle in the Basilica of Saints Peter and Paul had him sure that this was not just friendship that he felt.

That night, he guiltily tossed and turned, knowing that sooner rather than later, he’d have to break up with Amanda.It wasn’t fair to her or to him, even if Melinda was in a relationship.If he was honest with himself, this was a long time coming — his and Amanda’s relationship had been on the rocks over the last several months, and his behavior towards Melinda hadn’t helped matters. 

Amanda was an architect, and when they first met, after one of his performances, she had been fascinated with him, with his musicianship.But then, especially as his career took off, they found themselves arguing more often than not, Amanda not able to understand the intense schedule of a touring musician, the long hours of practice required to perfect his craft, and… well, his music.

Their arguments were a well worn record at this point, running somewhere along the lines of, “Why do you have to practice for so long, I don’t feel like you’re committed to making this relationship work anymore,”

“Amanda, I have a performance coming up, I have to practice,”

“You always have a performance!”

“I can’t do anything about that — this is my career!” 

Or it was, “Why are you always traveling?”

“Because I’m performing where I travel.”

“Why can’t you just perform in Philadelphia?”

And if wasn’t either of those, it was, “What on earth are you playing?”

And any one of those three arguments could and would go on until they couldn’t stand each other’s voices.

The day of the wedding was a veritable torture for Matthew, his mind scattered between having to soothe both his own and Hunter’s nerves without showing that he was just about as bad as Hunter, if not worse.

He had been bracing himself to see Melinda, but he still found himself breathless when she entered the vestibule, Melinda resplendent in her blush-colored satin gown, holding a bouquet of deep pink roses.

Forcing his jaw shut, he firmly fixed his eyes on the altar, his heart about to burst out of his chest as he took her arm.When they parted at the altar to go to their respective sides, he didn’t know whether or not to breathe a sigh of relief.

Soon, the wedding march started playing, and everyone turned to face the back of the Basilica.Faintly, Matthew heard Hunter’s breath catch, but he only had eyes for the woman standing on the other side of the altar. 

Then there was the reception.Somehow, he managed to get through his Best Man’s speech without stammering or staring at the table where Melinda and her boyfriend were sitting.

But his torture was just beginning, because there was the dancing.Matthew danced with Amanda, trying to keep his eyes on her and not search the room for Melinda. 

He was sitting and resting, nursing a whiskey, when he spied Melinda siting alone.Against Matthew’s better judgement, he contemplated asking her to dance, but just as he was about to down the rest of his liquor for some liquid courage, Melinda’s boyfriend approached her, and with a beaming smile, she placed her hand in his and walked with him to the dance floor.With a sigh, he swirled the rest of his whiskey in his glass and slowly drank the rest of it down.

He was completely and entirely screwed, he realized.He was so far gone.It wasn’t a surprise to him when Amanda broke up with him one week after Hunter and Angela’s wedding.And since then, he had been decidedly, painfully, single.

* * *

_**PRESENT DAY** _

Matthew settled onto his couch, half paying attention to his agent talking on his phone, replying with occasional hums to make it seem like he was more present than he actually was, when he was thinking of Melinda.

The feelings he had felt all those years ago, which had, for the last two and a half years, been smoldering embers in the back of his mind, were threatening to be as intense, if not more than, when the Promethean Cupid first kindled them in his breast.He’d have to find some way of controlling himself, as he was sure that undoubtedly, she was still in a relationship with her boyfriend from three years ago.After all, what man would be fool enough to let her go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	4. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda recalls her and Matthew’s first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please pardon the author, it’s their first time writing an LGBT character…
> 
> (Author braces self for hurled tomatoes)
> 
> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

Melinda was sitting in her cab, remembering Hunter and Angela’s wedding three years ago.Part of her couldn’t believe it was so long ago, and yet it felt like it was yesterday at the same time.

* * *

_**THREE YEARS AGO** _

Melinda knew that she was signing up for something important when she agreed to be the Maid of Honor to her best friend, Angela, but she definitely wasn’t prepared for what happened after that.

Melinda stood in front of the restaurant at which Hunter and Angela’s engagement dinner would be held, praying that her friend, Robert, would keep his promise and be here with her, he was supposed to be here ten minutes ago, it was so embarrassing and a pain to go to any wedding-related event without a date.

She looked at her watch, and it was already the time of the reservation, so she resigned herself to going in alone.Smoothing down her teal silk dress, she swept her hair behind her shoulders, and inhaling deeply, she strode into the restaurant.Thankfully, she had not taken two steps in the door when Robert walked in and took her hand.The relief she felt was palpable, her smile wide and bright, the likelihood that she would be incessantly hit on for the next several months, not eliminated, but drastically reduced.

“Hi Mel, sorry I’m late, I got caught up at court, my deposition took forever,” Robert murmured breathlessly, his tan skin flushed like he had run to the restaurant as she reached up to place a grateful kiss on his cheek.

“It’s not a problem, you came, that’s what matters,” Melinda replied.

“So, what’s going on here,” Robert asked, brushing errant curls of hair away from his face.

“We’re just waiting for Hunter and Angela, and then we’ll be seated.”

“Okay, sounds good,” he nodded.

“I really owe you one, Robert, you didn’t have to do this for me, I shoved you into the stereotypical gay friend role right out of a rom-com — I feel so bad.”

“Hey, you didn’t mean to be single during a wedding, and what on earth are friends for?Yes, I’m gay, and yes, I’m your friend, but that doesn’t make this a stereotype, okay?You needed help, and I was all too willing to give it,” Robert replied, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Robert Desaigh had been her friend since college, when Melinda was a freshman at Curtis, Robert a pre-law junior at the University of Pennsylvania.Their paths happened to cross when they both attended the same summer concert held by the Academy of Vocal Arts in Fairmount Park.Robert’s boyfriend at the time was a student at the AVA, and Robert had come to support him, while Melinda went simply to listen to the music.

Melinda had gone over to compliment the tenor that sang “M’appari” from Flotow’s Martha, who turned out to be Robert’s boyfriend, and from there, a friendship bloomed, one that stayed in her life even as her career began to take off, and Robert became a well-known criminal law specialist in Philadelphia.

“What time’s the reservation,” Robert inquired, checking his Cartier watch, making Melinda smile.It was his one vice.He was not, as a rule, an extravagant spender, buying things that suited his status in life as needed, but when it came to his watches, those he would spend thousands on willingly.

“7:30 is what Mrs. Fraser-Anderson told everyone,” Melinda replied.

Melinda turned around to survey the crowd, and her gaze landed on a black-haired, well-dressed man who had the saddest expression on his face, making her wonder what on earth could make someone look that sad.She continued to watch him, seeing him shoot a sad smile towards a woman several feet away. 

Just then, Hunter and Angela came in, and in a bustle, everyone was shown to their seats.As the Maid of Honor, she and Robert were seated at the same table as Hunter and Angela.Melinda was smoothing down her skirt after Robert pushed her chair in, and when she looked to her right, the man she had noticed earlier wasnext to her.

“Hi, I’m Melinda, Melinda Lovelaw, I’m Angela’s Maid of Honor,” she introduced herself.

“Matthew Hawkins, I’m Hunter’s Best Man,” he replied, extending his hand to her, emerald eyes glinting.

Her eyes widening, she said, “I’ve heard about you, Mr. Hawkins, your Tchaikovsky Competion win was very talked about,” she said as she shook his hand.

Ducking his head somewhat bashfully, he replied, “Thank you.If I’m not mistaken, you’re also a musician — I believe I’ve heard your name before.”

“Yes, I’m a cellist, I appeared with Angela two years ago at La Scala, and we got on like a house on fire after that.”

Practically the whole night, they talked to each other, to Robert’s amusement, and the evident irritation of the woman next to Matthew, who was obviously his girlfriend.

“So, did you have fun talking to the Best Man?”Robert teased her as he walked her to her apartment at the end of the night.

Melinda caught the tone in Robert’s voice, and said, “What do you mean?”

“Don’t tell me you were completely oblivious to how long you spoke to — what was his name, Matthew?”He smiled.“He’s not really my type, but he’s not harsh on the eyes, and it definitely seemed like you connected over music,” he winked.

“So _you_ were interested in him? He’s straight, I think, Robert, I’m pretty sure the woman next to him was his girlfriend,” Melinda deflected.

“ _No_ , I’m not interested, like I said, ‘ _he’s not really my type_ ’, but I _do_ have eyes, Mel.And anyway, it did seem that he was more interested in _you_ than _me_ , at any rate.And you did not answer the question, Ms. Lovelaw.Permission to treat the witness as hostile, Your Honor,” Robert grinned.

“Damn, you’re pesky, Robert.Yes, I did enjoy speaking with him, _Counselor_ , but he has a girlfriend.”

Robert raised an eyebrow.“Well, it certainly didn’t look like it.If you ask me, it seemed he was more interested in speaking to a woman who was definitely _not_ his girlfriend, namely, _you_.”

Melinda playfully bumped into him, making him chuckle, and thankfully, Robert let the subject drop.

Unbidden, her conversation with Robert stayed stuck in her head and played over and over in her mind that night as she stared at her ceiling, fragments of her conversation with Matthew interspersed.

Shaking her head, she viciously forced the thoughts out of her mind.She was not the type to chase a man, let alone chase a man who was in a relationship.

But it seemed that despite her resolution not to engage him, it was all in vain, since at every event relating to the wedding, they found themselves in each other’s company, and discovered they had so much in common, save for their disparate opinion on Mahler.It was a cruel twist of fate that someone she felt such a connection to was… well.

The day of the rehearsal dinner came, and Melinda would be lying if her traitorous girlish mind didn’t go places when she Matthew walked down the grand aisle of the Basilica of Saints Peter and Paul, places she desperately didn’t want her mind to go.

That night, she begged Robert to stay for a drink at her place so she could safely vent her frustration at her situation, and herself, although she didn’t say that outright.

“Okay, spill,” Robert said, as soon as he had his glass of wine in hand.

“What?I didn’t say anything,” she said, even as she knew she had something to say, just wanting to throw Robert off his game, even if it was highly unlikely that she’d be successful.

Robert raised an eyebrow, and swirled the wine in his glass, inhaling the bouquet of its aroma as he did so.

“Really?Well, the wine in my glass is a Cabernet Sauvignon, and you never drink Cab unless something’s on your mind,” he smirked.

“Okay, I’m just curious, do you ever turn off the lawyer in you?Or is it a permanent thing?”

Robert gave her a self-deprecating smile.“Sorry, comes with the territory.But come on, I know you have something to say.Is it about Matthew?”

Melinda thought she had a good poker face, but apparently, it wasn’t good enough in the face of one of Philadelphia’s best lawyers, judging from the wicked smile that spread across Robert’s face.

“I hate you,” Melinda groaned, dropping her head back against her couch’s cushions.

“Uh-huh.Now tell me,” he replied, moving to the couch and massaging her calves, which were still painful from the high heels she had been wearing earlier.

“I — I think I like Matthew.I — I’m acting like a high school girl with a crush.But the man has a girlfriend.I am not the type to chase a guy, let alone someone in a relationship, you know me, Robert.And before every wedding-related event, I always promise myself that this time, I’m not going to talk to him, but when that infuriating man approaches me, that promise goes right out the window.I feel such a connection to him, it’s so irritating.I hate this, Robert.I don’t want this.“

Sighing, Robert clicked his tongue and pulled her into his arms.“I’m sorry, Mel.But you’ll recover from this.You are a beautiful and talented woman, Melinda Lovelaw, any man would be lucky to have you.And you will find love, because you deserve it.”

Melinda sniffled, brushing away a stray tear from her eye, before putting a hand on his cheek.“How are you still single?”

Smiling sadly, he replied, “When I can find someone who puts up with me as well as you do, that’ll probably be the day I won’t be single anymore.”

The next day, the day of the wedding, when Melinda emerged from the room given to the bridal party, she saw Robert leaning against the wall opposite the doorway.

“Robert, what are you doing here?You’re supposed to be sitting in the pew!”

Pushing away from the wall, he said, “I just wanted to see you before you went into the vestibule.Matthew’s already there, and I wanted to give you a good hug before you went out there.I thought you might like that.”

Rushing into his extended arms, Melinda said, “Lord, I don’t deserve you.”

“Ehh.Don’t mention it.”

Melinda chuckled, to which he jokingly said, “No, really, don’t mention it.You’ll ruin my courtroom reputation,” which only served to make her laugh more.

“Now, be honest,” she said, pulling back, “how does this dress make me look?”

Robert swept a critical eye over her, taking in her blush-colored satin gown which was gathered in an empire waist that cascaded to her ankles, her rose-gold heels, her natural-toned makeup, her simple, but elegant jewelry and updo, then beamed, “Gorgeous.You’ll knock Matthew dead for sure.”

She swatted him with her bouquet of roses, “That’s exactly what I don’t want to happen!”

“It’s what’s really going to happen!And what do you want me to say?‘You look like a cow in that dress’?You don’t!Take the compliment!”

Her lips twisted in a mock look of irritation before her expression smoothed over.“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.Now go.”

Undaunted, she walked into the vestibule and caught sight of Matthew.He was standing with his hands clasped behind his back, his right hand running scales on the palm of his left hand.He was in a black tux, a blush-colored waistcoat and bow tie and pink rose boutonnière completing the ensemble. 

He turned, hearing her heels click against the marble floor, and upon seeing her, he paused, before smiling softly.“You look great, Melinda.”

“Thanks, you don’t look too bad either,” she joked to soothe her nerves, and to ease whatever tension there was, whether it was real or not.

Hunter had now noticed Melinda, and he approached her and Matthew, looking like he was just barely holding himself together, asking, “Mel.Did you see Angela?She’s coming, right?She’s here?”

Smiling, she said, “Don’t worry, I saw her, she’s here, and she’s just as excited to become Mrs. Harris-Anderson as she was yesterday.”

Hunter let out a sigh of relief, and he was about to bring up a hand to run it through his carefully styled brown hair, before Matthew swatted his hand down. 

“Stop fidgeting,” Matthew admonished.

“I can’t help it!”Hunter exclaimed.

Sighing and shaking his head, Matthew straightened Hunter’s bow tie and pulled down his waistcoat, saying, “There.Now run scales on your wrist if you have to fidget.”

“Fine,” Hunter replied, and he walked off, humming the first movement of Mendelssohn’s Violin Concerto as he played the fingerings on his wrist.

“He’s a little nervous,” Matthew chuckled.

“A little?”Melinda smiled.

“Okay, a lot nervous,” Matthew muttered.

The wedding planner then approached, saying that they were about to begin.

Melinda watched as Matthew wrangled Hunter down the aisle, and once he was standing at the altar next to the celebrant, the music began and the bridal entourage began to walk down the aisle.As the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, they were the last to walk before Angela and her father.Eventually, it was their turn.

Matthew extended his arm, saying, “Shall we?”

Wordless, she nodded and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, taking deep breaths as she did so, forcing herself to look at the grand altarpiece as they walked down to the melody of Vivaldi’s “Largo” from Winter.They parted at the altar, and if she was honest, she didn’t really remember anything after Angela walked down the aisle, and even the reception was a little bit of a blur for her, save for Matthew’s Best Man Speech, embarrassingly enough.After, she was sitting at her table, absentmindedly playing with the clasp of her bracelet when she saw Matthew across the banquet hall, holding a glass of liquor. She quickly moved her glance away, not wanting to make herself melancholy.

Soon, she felt a presence on her right side, and against her will, her heart quickened.She looked up into the smiling face of Robert, his hand extended to her.She was able to keep the disappointment off of her face as she sent him a beaming smile, but judging from the saddened tinge his expression took, he saw it in her eyes.“I know I’m not the one you were hoping to dance with,” he said, as she placed her hand in his and they walked to the dance floor, “but I hope I’ll do.”

“I can never thank you enough, Robert,” Melinda whispered into his shoulder.

“Thank me by enjoying the night,” he replied as they swayed on the dance floor.

* * *

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

It had been three years since she last saw him, and this time she was determined not to let her heart get in the way of being professional.They’d perform and collaborate together, but that was it.She refused to let her mind go and indulge any thoughts.He was probably still in a relationship anyway.A guy like that?That was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	5. Interlude I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter has a discussion with Angela about Matthew and Melinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

“You’re devious, you know,” Hunter told his wife Angela as they set their violin cases down in their living room.

“What do you mean?”

“You could have told Matthew that Melinda’s single, that she has been for a year.”

“And?”She asked, moving to the kitchen.

“What do you mean ‘And’?What are you planning?”He replied, following her.

Angela was putting the kettle on the stove to make a cup of tea, when she replied, “‘Oh, you sweet summer child’.”

“Did — did you just “Game of Thrones” me?”He frowned.

“I did.And if you must know, my plan here is to let things happen organically.And believe me, they will.As you can tell,” she said, waving around her ten dollar bill, “Matthew clearly still has a thing for her, and I know that as much as she might tell herself she doesn’t care about him, she still does.You and I both saw that he got under her skin as much as we saw her get under his.Trust me, something’s going to give.”

“You know it’ll be easier in the end if you just tell them — and wait a minute, Melinda doesn’t know Matthew’s single either?”He asked, dark hazel eyes wide.

“Nope,” she said, popping the p.

“Oh my — you just want to have a show, don’t you?”

“No, of course not!”She exclaimed, aghast.

“Good.”

“And yes.”

Hunter sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.“I hope you know what you’re doing, honey.We could lose their friendship if they find out.”

“And we could lose their friendship if we try to push them together, and it all goes to hell.Hunter, darling, this is the path of less risk.Trust me.”

“Fine.But if I lose my best friend…”Hunter trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

“You won’t,” she said dismissively.“And I could say the same thing to you about Angela, Hunter,” she smirked.

They sipped their cups of tea for a bit before Angela broke the silence.“Did you see the way he was staring at Melinda when Mr. Lenkov was talking?”

Hunter almost snorted his tea, saying, “Yeah, I did.That was… interesting.Melinda almost caught him, didn’t she?”

“Matthew was lucky, if she had turned a second earlier, he’d be screwed.”

“Do you remember how they were at our wedding?”Hunter asked.

“Just the wedding?I saw how they were at our engagement dinner!”

The married couple laughed, shaking their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	6. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first orchestral rehearsal, and an unexpected surprise for Melinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

It was on a crisp Philadelphia fall day when the Guest Artists and the mixed orchestra met to rehearse the “Theme from Swan Lake” and “Hoe Down” along with the rehearsal of the duets and solos with orchestra.This would be the first time conductors Alejandro Hernandez and Gwendolyn Clarke would run through the pieces with the performers.

“Hoe Down”, the duets, and solos were practiced before “Swan Lake”, so the orchestra could go home after their part was over, which was an interesting experience for Melinda.They rehearsed in performance order, which meant she and Angela got to see Hunter rehearse his “Meditation” from _Thaïs_.It was amazing to see him perform one of classical music’s most haunting pieces and it was particularly amusing to see Angela watching Hunter.The only thing that would make Melinda’s enjoyment of the moment more complete, would be a bucket of popcorn.Despite them having played together multiple times — even before their marriage, and despite them rehearsing within earshot of each other at their apartment, it seemed like Angela was still as taken with the way her husband played as when they first met, judging from her dreamy and loving expression.

When it was over, everyone was too affected to even clap or do anything.After blinking away the emotion the piece stirred in him, Alejandro asked to run through it a couple of times, rerunning things here and there, so moved by Hunter’s performance that he didn’t even bother wisecracking.Having run through it a final time, Alejandro wordlessly shook Hunter’s hand, respect clearly showing in the conductor’s eyes.

Then Gwendolyn called Angela up to the stage to play her “Zigeunerweisen”.Angela confidently walked onstage, exchanging a loving touch with Hunter as he walked off to sit three chairs down from Melinda, an excited look on his face. 

Melinda subtly turned in her seat so she could see both Angela and Hunter.At Angela’s nod, Gwendolyn cued the orchestra and they played the powerful entrance of Sarasate’s “Zigeunerweisen”.Then Angela set her bow to the strings of her violin, and Melinda fought her laughter when she saw the same dopey expression on Hunter’s face that she saw on Angela’s earlier.

When Angela hit the final pizzicato, Hunter immediately stood up and gave her a standing ovation, clapping wildly, Melinda following, although much more sedately, drawing a bright laugh from Angela.

At Melinda’s turn, she strode to center stage, cello and bow in hand.As the swelling strains of “Mon Coeur S’ouvre à Ta Voix” pierced the air, Melinda allowed the sweeping current of the music to charge and guide her motions, and transport her to another world as she played. 

In a brief interlude while the orchestra played without her, Melinda absently looked up at Duffy Hall’s many balconies.In the front row of the central balcony was the sable-headed figure of her duet partner.From stage, she couldn’t see his face, and she found herself hoping that he was enjoying her performance.

After the final note echoed around the hall, she slowly raised her head, while Hunter and Angela applauded, smiling proudly.Unable to restrain herself, she looked up again at the center balcony.To her surprise, Matthew stood began clapping slowly, his applause joining Hunter and Angela’s, as he inclined his head towards her. 

Melinda would be lying if she said that seeing that didn’t make the corners of her lips turn up ever so slightly.

Rehearsals were going smoothly until the orchestra began to rehearse “Hoe Down”.

“Okay, stop, stop,” Gwendolyn called out.

Alejandro paused mid-cue, a wondering look on his face.“What now?”

“Are you mad, Hernandez, the tempo you’re taking is untenable, and not at all what Copland intended!”

And how do you know what Copland intended?”Alejandro was riled up now.Melinda had worked with him before, and from her vantage point in the cello section she could see the LOOK™ in his eyes.“I don’t see Aaron Copland standing around anywhere, do you?”

“Have you looked at the tempo markings, and listened to any recordings of the score like Leonard Bernstein’s recording, which, short of Copland conducting the work himself, is definitive?”

Alejandro stepped down from his podium as he indignantly said, “Yes, I have.FYI, Bernstein’s recording of “Rodeo” is one of my favorites, excuse me for trying to bring something new to the piece, Clarke.But then again, you wouldn’t know art if it bit you in the ass.”

“Oh yeah?You wouldn’t know subtlety if it gave you a damn prostate exam,” Gwendolyn retorted, infuriating Alejandro even more.

“ _YOU_ have _no_ concept of drama, you cold bitch!”Alejandro’s eyes widened as he realized what he had said, his shock at his own words visible.

At this point, Mrs. Fraser-Anderson stepped onstage, her resonant voice cutting through the air.“What the hell is going on here?”

Alejandro turned, stammering, “Mrs. Fraser-Anderson, I —I —“

“Oh, don’t you ‘Mrs. Fraser-Anderson’ me.I heard what you called Ms. Clarke.Art is subjective, and what is beautiful to one, may not be the same to another.Nevertheless, what you said was uncalled for and inexcusable, Mr. Hernandez.I will not stand for that kind of behavior.That kind of machismo may fly in Guatemala, but most certainly not in my orchestra.Apologize right now.”

Alejandro turned a contrite face to Gwendolyn, extending a conciliatory hand.“Ms. Clarke, I sincerely apologize.I lost my temper.I forgot that this concert was a team effort.Please forgive me my rash and thoughtless words.”

The Irish conductor regarded him steadily, then she stuck out her hand, shaking his.“Apology accepted, Mr. Hernandez.Let’s try to keep in mind that this is a collaboration, and that we both have compromises to make.”

“Yes.Thank you, Ms. Clarke.”

Here, Mrs. Fraser-Anderson interjected, “Now, I think a fifteen minute break would be appropriate, so that you, Mr. Hernandez, and you, Ms. Clarke, can discuss your vision for “Hoe Down”.”

At the conductors nods, Mrs. Fraser-Anderson clapped her hands, saying, “Alright, everyone, we’re going to take a fifteen minute break!I want you all here once Mr. Hernandez and Ms. Clarke call time!”

All the musicians rose from their seats, Melinda included, carefully setting down her Guarneri del Gesù cello and her bow, and she began to walk around, stretching her muscles. 

She was pacing backstage, near the practice rooms, when she heard piano music coming from one of the rooms.

Stealthily, she walked down the corridor, and paused just before the half-open door of her and Matthew’s assigned practice room.Peeking in, she saw Matthew, ebony strands falling into his face, the cuffs of his dark blue shirt carelessly pushed back instead of meticulously folded, sitting at the Steinway, the poignant melody of Chopin’s posthumous “Nocturne no. 20 in C Sharp Minor” drifting through the air.

Melinda could hear the story being told beneath his hands — the sadness and longing in the a section, the introduction of hope in the b section, and the optimism through pain in the recapitulation.It was beautiful, and all too soon, the piece came to an end.Unable to help herself in the face of hearing such exquisite art, she clapped, startling him.

“Melinda… hi.”

“Hi, Matthew.That was beautiful.The “Nocturne”,” she complimented him, moving into the room.

“Thanks.It’s my mom’s favorite piece.She always asks me to play it when I visit.”

“No wonder.I would too, if my son played the piece that well.”

Matthew chuckled, “Thanks.”He seemed like he was about to say something else, but then, Gwendolyn’s crisp brogue cut him off, “Alright, everyone, time!!Let’s do this!!”

“That’s us,” Melinda whispered.

“Yes, it is.Shall we?”

Once more on stage, Gwendolyn addressed the orchestra, “Okay.Let’s start this again.Hopefully, since Mr. Hernandez and I have agreed on a tempo, this one won’t fall apart.”

“Attention everyone!”Alejandro shouted, before cueing the orchestra.This time, rehearsal ran much smoother, on an even tempo and without drama.

Once the rehearsal of “Hoe Down” was complete, the orchestra left, leaving the four Guest Artists to rehearse the “Theme from Swan Lake”.

Angela, as First Violin, took charge, gathering the Guest Artists.The four ran through the piece, and worked together to point out each other’s weak spots.The practice ended with Hunter and Angela locked in animated discussion over the places they needed to improve as Melinda looked at her phone.It was a little after 8:30 in the evening, she was starving, and couldn’t wait to have dinner at her favorite Korean place, a short walk from Strauss Center.

Placing her instrument in its case, Melinda noticed a shadow beside her while she was crouched on the floor.Looking up, she saw Matthew somewhat awkwardly hovering next to her.

“I’ll see you the day after tomorrow, then, Melinda,” he said.

“Yeah.”Then, a thought struck her.She hadn’t eaten since that afternoon, so she was pretty sure Matthew hadn’t either.Just because she had resolved to be professional didn’t mean she had to be unfriendly.They could still be friends, after all.Melinda was pretty sure she could handle that.Just that.

“Wait,” she blurted as he began to walk away.Stopping mid-stride, he turned, an indecipherable look on his face.“Um, have you eaten yet?Imeanwouldyouliketohavedinnerwithme?” She babbled, her words running into each other.

“Would I like to have dinner with you?”He measuredly repeated.

“Yes.I mean, it’s late, I’m sure you haven’t eaten yet, and I know a place that’s open late.But no pressure, I’m sure you have someone to get home to.”

A wry expression twisted his lips before he replied, “I’m pretty sure I could eat a horse right now, so… lead the way, Melinda.”

“Alright.If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” he smiled brightly.

Melinda led him down the streets to the hole in the wall that was Seoul Food, picking a table in the corner, as a waiter quickly approached with two thick menus.

Melinda absently flipped through the menu, already knowing what she wanted.Matthew, on the other hand, looked absolutely overwhelmed. 

Melinda sympathized, “You okay?”

“Yes, just…”

“You don’t know what to get, do you?”

“No.To be honest, I’ve never had Korean food,” he grimaced.

Melinda’s jaw dropped.“Seriously?”

He said nothing, but the nervous bob of his Adam’s apple gave him away. 

“Okay, we’re going to fix that right now.Give me that menu.”Melinda flipped to the samgyeopsal page.“I’m going to order for you.”

“Um —“

She looked up from the menu, impulsively putting her hand on his, and asked, “Do you trust me?”

He looked at her hand resting on his, opened his mouth repeatedly to speak, but his voice failed him, until Melinda was just about to withdraw her hand, realizing exactly where it was, when looking right at her, he managed to say, “Entirely.”

Melinda smiled, exhaling in relief.“Okay then,” she breathed.

Raising her hand to signal that they were ready to order, she said, “Okay,” and spoke in Korean, so Matthew wouldn’t know what she was ordering.“We’ll have two of the samgyeopsal deluxe, and some hot tea, thanks.”

Once the waiter left, Matthew asked, “Can I know what I’m having?”

“You don’t want it to be a surprise?”She teased.

“Not really,” he shook his head.

“It’s nothing “weird” or “gross”.You’ll be having Korean Food 101.”

“That’s all you’ll tell me?”

Melinda only smiled cryptically.

So… how are your parents?Your dad still works at Boeing, right?”Matthew asked.

“My mom and dad are doing well, in fact, my dad just got promoted to Chief Civilian Aeronautics Project Manager.He’s in charge of all of Boeing’s non-government projects,” Melinda proudly replied.

“That’s great!Is your grand-uncle still trying to convince your grandfather and grandmother to move back to Korea?”

Melinda laughed, “Yes, he is.Grandpa Jae and Grandma Soo don’t want to, they say that they worked too hard to leave during the Korean War, they don’t want to waste their effort.Actually, I think they’re just scared that one day Kim-Jong Un’s going to order a nuclear strike on Korea.”

“That’s not an unreasonable assumption,” Matthew said.

“Yeah, he’s a head case, that’s for sure.What about your parents?Are your mom and dad still doing that induced pluripotent stem cell research at Harvard?”

“No, they moved on to another project last year.Now, they’re trying to find ways to make CRISPR more effective and safe.”

“Oh, that’s good.That’s cutting edge science right now.”

“That’s why they get the big bucks,” he smirked.He swallowed thickly, then continued, “And how’s your boyfriend doing?”

Melinda frowned.“What do you mean?”

“You know… the guy you were with at the wedding three years ago,” he rushed out.

Her eyes widened.“Oh, you mean Robert.”Melinda couldn’t help but smile.“I’m not really his type. _You’d_ have a better chance with Robert than I would.”

Matthew consternedly asked, “What do you — _oh_.”He cut himself off as the realization struck him.

“Yes, very much so.”Melinda’s smile widened to a grin.“So no, we definitely weren’t together.He’s just a really good friend of mine.I was single at the time of the wedding and I didn’t want to go alone, so he came with me.”

An inconstruable mix of emotions flew over his face before his features settled into something cautious.“So… no boyfriend, huh?”

“Nope,” she self-deprecatingly replied.“What about you?How’s your girlfriend, Amanda, right?”Melinda asked, keen to get off the subject of her relationships.

A wide smile pulled at Matthew’s lips as he said, “Actually, she broke up with me a week after the wedding.”

Melinda couldn’t help how her heart lurched at his words.She was frozen for what seemed like an eternity as her mind processed the information.Finally, she had presence of mind to say, “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” despite how little she felt the sentiment behind her words.

“Yeah, it’s just been me since then,” he continued, sending her heart pounding even more.

Just then, the food arrived, the pork belly still sizzling from the grill, the hot tea still steaming.

“Told you I wouldn’t order anything weird,” she grinned.“Matthew, this is samgyeopsal.Samgyeopsal, this is Matthew.”

He laughed at her humor, and she eagerly watched as he picked up the fork and knife and sliced into the perfectly seared pork.A pleased look came over his face as he ate what was on his fork.“That’s delicious!”

She ate her meal with an uncontrollable smile in her heart as their conversation flowed freely.

When it came time to pay the bill, the waiter placed the check in the middle of the table.Melinda and Matthew stared at each other for two seconds before they both lurched for the check at the same time.Each having a strong grip on either side of the check holder, they both tugged it towards themselves, but after a short struggle, Matthew proved to be the victor, pulling out a black card, placing it in the holder, and immediately handing it to the waiter.

Matthew turned a smug and victorious look towards Melinda.

Rubbing her right hand, she rejoined, “You know you only won that tug-of-war because you’re a pianist, right?If I had used my left hand, I would have won.”

He satisfiedly replied, “The benefits of us pianists using both our hands.”

“You didn’t have to pay for dinner, it was my idea anyway.I’ll pay you back, how much was it?”

“No, you don’t have to, I insist.” Matthew said, unmoving on the subject.

“Matthew —“ she continued.

“Melinda,” he cut her off, taking both of her hands in his, and looking into her eyes, “let me do this for you.”

She stared back, caught in his gaze, and despite her pride, she couldn’t help but cave into his request.“Fine, fine,” she sighed.

The check paid for, they decided to share a cab back to their respective apartments, Melinda insisting on paying her fare home.The entire ride was spent with her rather close to Matthew, as her cello took up much of the space beside her. 

She idly scrolled through her phone to distract her attention from the man next to her, the new knowledge she had of Matthew’s relationship, or rather, lack thereof, threatening to have her unruly heart take control of her head. 

Arriving at her apartment building, Melinda hauled her cello out of the cab, and was about to pick it back up, when Matthew gently took it by the handle, walking beside her to the glass door of her building.Cracking the door open, she turned to look at him.

He carefully handed her the centuries-old instrument, saying, “Thank you for dinner, Melinda.”

She laughed, “You paid for dinner, so why thank me?”

“Because you shared your heritage with me, through the food.Things like that are special, you know.”

“Well, the company was worthy enough of it, and “I’m glad you liked the food,” she smiled.

“This evening’s been,” pausing, he gazed at her and continued, “is lovely.Thanks, Melinda.I hope you have a good night.”

“Same here,” she replied.

He nodded before turning and bounding down the steps to the waiting cab.She watched him open the door, before turning and heading into the foyer of her building.Feeling a prickle at the back of her neck, she turned around, and to her surprise, she saw Matthew looking out the window of the cab, back up to her, as it began to drive away.

She beamed and waved at him.

His responding bright, wide smile was the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	7. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first orchestral rehearsal and the dinner from Matthew’s point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

Matthew trotted up the stairs leading to the center balcony of Duffy Hall, the final strains of Hunter’s “Meditation” audible in the stairwell.He made a mental note to compliment Hunter on his phrasing.There was something almost Itzhak Perlman-esque about the way he played it, but with his own flair, making it a uniquely Hunter Anderson performance.Reaching the top, Matthew crept to a seat in the balcony’s front row, as Angela’s fiery and elegant “Zigeunerweisen” was played, a beautiful counterpoint to Hunter’s style of playing.

Those two complimented each other and were so in love that sometimes it was hard for Matthew to watch.He didn’t begrudge his best friend’s happiness — not at all — he wanted Hunter to be happy, but every now and then, it only served as a reminder of how alone he was.He knew that as the saying went, “there’s plenty of fish in the sea,” but if he was honest with himself, there was still only one woman with whom he saw even a remote possibility of happiness, and she was playing next.

Unconsciously, he leaned forward in his seat, despite it being unnecessary — the acoustics in Duffy Hall were perfect, you could hear a pin drop on the stage from anywhere in the hall.His eyes latched onto her figure as she confidently walked onstage. Melinda had an uncommon grace about her.To his surprise, and simultaneous lack of it, she captivated him, and she hadn’t even played a note yet.Then Melinda set the bow to her instrument’s strings, and immediately drove the air from his lungs — the sheer passion with which she played Saint-Saens’ melody was beautifully heartbreaking and healing at the same time.It felt humbling to hear her play.She had a command over her playing that had him on the edge of his seat, the pleasure of seeing art being created before his very eyes and ears enchanting him. 

Just then, during an orchestral interlude, he could swear that she was looking right at him.Finding that he couldn’t bring himself to look away, he continued to keep his gaze on her all the way to the end of her performance.She raised her head from the fingerboard, to the applause of Hunter and Angela, and this time, it was impossible that she was looking anywhere else but at him.Almost mindlessly, he stood from his seat, and began clapping admiringly, his applause joining Hunter and Angela’s, as he respectfully inclined his head to her.

Eventually, he made his way to the stage to rehearse “Hoedown”, and from the moment Ms. Clarke cut Hernandez off, he knew what was coming; he had seen expressions like that in conductors whom he had worked with.The Guatemalan conductor’s rant towards Ms. Clarke was harsh and uncalled for, and fortunately, Miss Catherine reprimanded him, calling for a break, so that they could discuss their vision for the piece like adults, instead of shouting at each other onstage.

Wanting a little solitude from the bustle of musicians onstage, he quickly stood and went to his and Melinda’s assigned practice room.Pulling back the piano bench and raising the lid on the keys, he sat and began to play sections of Chopin’s “Nocturne No. 2 In E Flat, Op. 9 No. 2”, and the eighteenth variation of Rachmaninov’s “Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini”.Soon, he grew restless and paused, lifting his hands from the keys.

Sighing, with a small smile, he placed his hands again on the piano’s keys and began to play Chopin’s posthumous “Nocturne No. 20 In C Sharp Minor”, his mother’s favorite piece.

He owed his career to that piece.His parents, Alan and Laura, who were research professors with Harvard, at first could not understand why he desperately wanted to take music in college.At the time, his piano lessons were a hobby his parents reluctantly supported, but then he learned the “Nocturne”, and one day, as he was practicing, his mother overheard him play it, and turned her opinion around.She was the one who convinced his father to allow him to go to Juilliard.And after that, whenever he visited his parents over Christmas and Easter break, he would play it at his mother’s request.

As the final chord sang through the air of the practice room, his thoughts were disrupted by the abrupt sound of applause.

Startled, he turned and saw Melinda standing in the half-open door.“Melinda… hi.”

“Hi, Matthew.That was beautiful.The “Nocturne”,” she complimented him, moving into the room.

“Thanks.It’s my mom’s favorite piece.She always asks me to play it when I visit.”

“No wonder.I would too, if my son played the piece that well.”

Matthew chuckled, “Thanks.”He almost said that it was one of the pieces that made him happy when he was blue, but then, thankfully, Ms. Clarke’s crisp brogue cut him off, “Alright, everyone, time!!Let’s do this!!”

“That’s us,” Melinda whispered.

“Yes, it is.Shall we?”

After the rehearsal of “Hoe Down” and the “Theme From Swan Lake”, as he said goodbye to Melinda, to his surprise, she invited him for dinner.

He couldn’t help the surge of embarrassment as he revealed that he had never had Korean food before.Sensing his apprehension, Melinda said she’d order for him, easing the burden of picking from the thick menu.When he protested, Melinda placed her hand on his, sending a shock of intangible electricity through him as she asked if he trusted her.There was really only one answer for that.He’d trust her with anything.He’s trust her with his heart, if he could. She was about to lift her hand from his when he finally collected himself enough to look her in the eye and tell her, “Entirely.”

When she signaled the waiter, he surreptitiously took his phone out to look up what she would order, when to his surprise, she spoke in quick Korean, leaving him in the dark as to what he’d be eating.

Nervously, he asked what she’d ordered, and she assured him that it was nothing strange, that it was basic Korean food.

They began to converse about their families, and though he knew he was just asking for punishment, he couldn’t help but ask about her boyfriend.At first he didn’t understand her reply, but then it clicked; her wedding date was only a good friend, and not only that, but he was gay.He knew his emotions were visible on his face, but he couldn’t control the cautious hope he felt as he asked the question that had the power to send his heart to cloud nine, or to shatter it on the rocky ground.He had never known that the word “Nope,” could have so much power over him, his heart starting to beat at double time, and he thankfully concealed his quiet shuddering exhale of relief.

Funnily enough, she asked after Amanda, and the smile that parted Matthew’s lips was wide as he said, “Actually, she broke up with me a week after the wedding.”

Melinda’s eyes widened, and she froze so minutely, that if he didn’t know her, he wouldn’t have noticed it, but then she said, “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” though there was something slightly odd about her tone that he couldn’t quite place.

“Yeah, it’s just been me since then,” he continued, wanting to make sure she knew that he was as unattached as her.

Here, the food arrived, and they dug into the delicious barbecued pork belly, Matthew feeling as if nothing in the world could dampen his good mood.

After they ate, following a brief struggle for the check, Matthew paid for the dinner, and when she said that she’d pay him back, he allowed himself to take her hands in his as he asked her to let him do this.This may not have been a date at all, but his honor and ingrained manners demanded that he take care of the bill.

She stared at him and the thought that he could stay like that forever entered his mind before she gave in and accepted his having paid for the meal.

Sharing a cab back to their apartments, Matthew resisted the urge to put an arm around her shoulder — she was pressed up against him, her cello taking up most of the room in the backseat.He was grateful to God that Melinda was on her phone the whole ride back to her apartment, as he didn’t think he could stop himself from doing something foolish if she wasn’t.

Having carried her instrument to her lobby door, their goodnight was sweet as he thanked her for sharing her heritage through the food, knowing that opening yourself up through a cultural exchange was a special thing.

“Well, the company was worthy enough of it, and I’m glad you liked the food,” she smiled.

“This evening’s been — ” he cut himself off, and pausing, he gazed intently at her, then continued, “is lovely.Thanks, Melinda.I hope you have a good night.”

“Same here,” she replied.

He nodded before turning and bounding down the steps to the waiting cab.His spirits high, he looked out the window of the cab, back up to her, as it began to drive away, and, as if she felt his regard, she turned, beaming while she waved at him.

As he went to bed, Matthew was sure of one thing: even if nothing happened between them after this, he’d never forget this night, and he’d certainly never forget her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	8. Interlude II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter loses another bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

Hunter was setting up in his and Matthew’s assigned practice room the day after the first orchestral rehearsal, and he was in the middle of checking the rosin on his bow when he began to hear someone whistling as they came down the corridor of the practice rooms. 

The door of the practice room opened, and in came Matthew, whistling and practically skipping as he set his portfolio down next to the piano bench.

Hunter frowned as he recognized what Matthew was whistling.“Matty, that’s Mel’s piece, right?”

Matthew startled as he said, “What?”

Restraining a smirk, Hunter clarified, “What you’re whistling.The “Mon Coeur S’ouvre à Ta Voix”.That’s Melinda’s piece.”

Blinking, Matthew said, “Oh.Uh.Yeah, it must have gotten stuck in my head from when she played it yesterday.”

“Yeah, must have.”Nonchalantly clearing his throat, Hunter asked, “Ange and I were going to ask if you and Melinda wanted to eat at our place since it was so late, and since I know you can’t cook to save your life, but you were both gone when I went to ask the two of you.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that my ramen burned in our room at Juilliard, that hot plate of yours was impossible to calibrate,” Matthew retorted.

“It worked fine for me!”

Matthew scoffed, “Yeah, you had some sort of voodoo magic touch with that stupid thing.”

“Hey, don’t mock Patty!I cooked us decent meals on her, and I managed to hide it from the RA’s, even though _you_ were no help with that ramen of yours,” Hunter admonished.“I hope you were able to eat last night.”

Matthew then began putting out the sheet music for the “Spring” sonata, making Hunter smile secretly — the two of them performed that piece at Juilliard, and with Matthew’s eidetic memory, he didn’t need the sheet music, letting Hunter know that he was just looking for something to do.

Allowing his friend the courtesy of not calling out his nervous tic, and willing to let the question hang, as he’d find out the answer anyway sooner or later, Hunter picked up his Stradivarius and was about to place it on his shoulder, when Matthew rubbed the back of his neck, which was another one of his nervous tics.“I was.In fact, I had dinner with Melinda — she invited me, and I had Korean food for the first time.Did you know Melinda’s single?She told me yesterday.” 

Hunter disguised his sudden laughter (thankfully distracting Matthew from his question) as a bout of coughing up saliva that went into the wrong hole.Damn it.Those two went out together last night.His wife was right again.He owed Angela another ten dollars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	9. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda and Matthew become closer, and an accident on the steps of the Strauss Center gives Melinda pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

Over the next week, Melinda noticed that she and Matthew were becoming closer, falling into the habit of always talking to each other before and after rehearsals, much like during the preparations for Hunter and Angela’s wedding, although there was a greater sense of freedom with each conversation that seemed to come with the knowledge that both of them were unattached.

The following week there were again rehearsals with the orchestra and the quartet.This time, Matthew sat in the third row from the stage when Melinda played her solo, and this allowed her to see his admiring smile in addition to hearing his applause, sending a little shiver of joy through her.

Predictably, Ms. Clarke and Mr. Hernandez argued over another aspect of “Hoe Down”, but this time, the encounter passed without any ad hominem attacks.

When the practice ended, the four Guest Artists sauntered out to find one of Philadelphia’s occasional torrential downpours.The rain was falling in glistening sheets, blurring the metallic vista before the Strauss Center, the setting sun painting the skies and the surrounding buildings fiery orange and red.

“Darn it!”Melinda exclaimed, cursing herself for not checking the weather.“I won’t be able to get home until this passes,” she moaned, cradling her head in her hands.

Pulling off his wool coat, Matthew put it over her head, and his.

“What are you doing?”She exclaimed.

“Come on, this is waterproof, if we keep this over our heads we’ll make it to the curb,” he explained.

She was tired, and the thought of waiting for the storm to pass was unappealing. 

“Okay,” she conceded, making sure her cello was firmly set on her back.

The two of them ran down the steps, laughing, through the rain, their footsteps a melodic staccato against the marble steps.Fleetly, Matthew put her into the first cab that came by.

“Thank you,” she said, struck by the genuine warmth and sincerity in his concern for her.

Adjusting the coat over his head, he replied, “Anytime,” an intense, but gentle look on his face.

They just looked at each other, each caught in the other’s orbit, their reverie only being broken by the sound of honking horns.Seeming to shake himself free of whatever sorcery they had weaved upon each other, he beamed at her before he shut the door, the cab driving off in the rain.

That night, Melinda was relaxing on her couch with a cup of chamomile tea, when her phone rang.She picked it up to see it was Matthew FaceTiming, the two of them having exchanged contact information several days ago.

“Hi, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to see if you got home safe,” he said, something shy in his tone.

“I did,” she laughed, shrugging.“Were you waiting long in the rain?”

“I managed to get a cab not long after you left.”

“Thank you for sacrificing your coat,” she smiled.

“It’ll be fine, it’s drying in my bathroom.Now, you never answered me,what did you think about Kissin’s performance of “The Lark”?”

They talked for over three hours, lost in conversation, their fatigue forgotten.

Several days later, Melinda arrived at the Strauss Center slightly earlier than usual, likely due to God listening to the prayers of some Philadelphian commuters, finding herself leisurely walking up the steps instead of running, as she would ordinarily do, enjoying the brisk air as it blew through the city, parting the clouds high above.As she looked to her left, she saw Matthew starting up the stairs too, the rushing wind blowing his coat behind him and ruffling his hair.

“Matthew!”She shouted, hoping the gust would help to carry her voice.

She inhaled a little more sharply than she had a second ago, when he adjusted his course on the steps to come up beside her.

“Good afternoon, Melinda,” he greeted with a small smile.

“Good afternoon to you, too,” she replied, cursing the breathless tone in her voice.

“Did you rest well?”He asked, an inquisitive look on his face.

“Great, yeah, how about you?”Her voice was a little steadier now, thankfully, but she dropped her gaze, at the pretense of watching her steps, not trusting her voice to go off the rails again if she kept looking at him.

“I did, thanks.”Something in his voice made her look up at him, and she saw an admiring glint in his eye.

It was here that Melinda miscalculated the height and length of the next step, her foot slipping.It all felt like slow motion.She only had time to register the thought, “Holy crap,” before gravity began to take over.She braced herself, trying to turn her body so she wouldn’t fall right onto the cello case, and prepared to fall face first onto the stone steps, praying she wouldn’t snap her neck.

But none of that happened.She didn’t snap her neck, and she certainly didn’t fall face first.When none of that happened, Melinda opened her tightly shut eyes and looked up into the very same eyes that had distracted her to begin with.He had caught her with an arm around her waist, the other at the back of her neck, his tall form bent over hers.

She gasped, her heart pounding like the cannons in Tchaikovsky’s “1812 Overture”, taking in everything, from the position they were in, to the feeling of his hands supporting her, the look in his irritatingly beautiful eyes, his paradoxically sharp yet delicate features, the way his midnight hair fell into his face, the scent of his cologne, and the sensation of his wool coat underneath her fingers, beneath which she could feel the strength of his arms as they held her weight.

Crap.

“Melinda!”His voice broke through her thoughts, his tone indicating that this was not the first time he had called her name.

“Yeah?”She squeaked, frustrated, but unable to do anything about the exact octave in which her voice came out.“Thanks for… catching me.”

“I — anytime,” he breathed.

Belatedly, she realized that she was still holding tightly to him, prompting her to pull back, which also made him draw back, Melinda finding herself wishing his arms were still around her.

His voice again broke through her thoughts, and she looked up to see him gesture to the Strauss Center.“Shall we?”

Melinda could only nod, beginning to walk towards the hall again, her gaze this time determinedly focused on the remainder of the steps and then the walkway beaneath her feet.They came to the door, and before she could reach for it, he had grasped the handle, pulling it open. 

She hung back, waiting for him to enter first, but he only said chivalrously, “After you,” again making her heart beat a little faster.

They moved through the wide atrium into the corridor leading to Duffy Hall, but this whole thing was beginning to overwhelm Melinda, so she blurted, “Why don’t you go ahead, I’m just gonna use the restroom.”

He nodded, “I’ll see you after practice, then, Melinda.”

“Um-hmm.”

She waited until he had turned the corner to the Hall’s entrance, then she practically ran to the bathroom.She locked herself in one of the stalls, leaning against the wood door, taking a deep breath, willing her heart to stop pounding.No dice.Her heart kept on stubbornly going.

After what seemed like an eternity, she managed to get control of herself, and strode to Duffy Hall, for her rehearsal with Hunter, her mind replaying that moment on the steps on repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	10. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Melinda grow closer, the accident on the steps of the Strauss Center from Matthew’s point of view, and Angela tells Matthew a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

The last couple of weeks had been an experience for Matthew that he never expected, a joy unequaled in his life, the only thing that came remotely close was when his mother told him they were sending him to Juilliard.

He and Melinda had become as close as during Hunter and Angela’s wedding, if not more than, because he was free to do so, and so was she, their almost daily conversations something he eagerly looked forward to.

Rehearsals were now things of note, Matthew ruminated, as he headed once more to the Strauss Center, recalling the one where they had run through the rain, his long black Burberry wool coat the only thing shielding them from the Philadelphian downpour.

He calmly walked up the steps to the Center, the wind billowing his coat and sending his hair flying, when he heard Melinda’s voice call his name.He looked up and saw her to his left, and slightly above him.Adjusting his course on the steps, he came up beside her and began walking with her up the steps.They were in the middle of exchanging pleasantries when she suddenly tripped. 

Instinctively, he reached for her, and caught her just before she would have seriously hurt herself.Soon, he realized just what kind of position they were in — a stereotypical romance novel cover.

Melinda seemed like a deer caught in the headlights as she clutched his arms for purchase.“Melinda.Melinda.Melinda!”He called.

“Yeah?”She replied, her voice slightly higher than usual.“Thanks for… catching me.”

Despite his clearer presence of mind, he was not unaffected, his voice slightly breathless, the adrenaline receding.“I — anytime,” he breathed.

Soon, she pulled back, stepping out from the circle of his arms, righting herself, as he drew himself back up to his full height, leaving him feeling bereft.

They walked on to the hall, Matthew courteously opening the Center’s door for her, and they were about to head to Duffy Hall when Melinda suddenly said that she had to use the bathroom.

Continuing to the Hall, Matthew went on to his rehearsal with Angela.Today, it was their turn to rehearse on the stage. 

When he stepped onto the stage, Angela turned from where she had been tuning her violin, hearing the click of his shoes on the floor.

“Matthew, how are you this wonderful day?”Angela inquired chipperly.

“Good, how are you?”

“Great, thanks.”

Soon enough, they began to rehearse their duet, the “Kreutzer”.As they practiced, Matthew couldn’t help but notice that the manner in which she played the piece was slightly different from the last time they had practiced it.There was a certain exuberance to her playing that he couldn’t quite put a finger on. 

At the end of the rehearsal, Matthew couldn’t help himself.“Hey, Angela, are you okay?I couldn’t help but notice that the way you played the “Kreutzer” was slightly different from last time,” he asked.

Angela looked up, a wide smile on her face.“Different?Different how?”

“I don’t know, it seemed… happier, somehow,” he replied.

Angela pursed her lips, as if she was hedging something.“Matty, can you keep a secret?”

“Of course.”

“Even from Hunter?”

Matthew opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, considering.Hunter was his best friend, but Angela was also a good friend of his, and he knew that this secret couldn’t possibly be anything bad, she loved Hunter so much.“Sure.What is it?”

“You promise?”She said, pointing a warning finger.

“Yes. I can.”

“Okay.I’m not sure, since I haven’t taken any test yet, and I haven’t been to see a doctor, but I think, I _think_ … I might just be pregnant.”

Matthew’s jaw dropped.“Really?That’s great news!I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you, I have an appointment with the doctor the day after tomorrow at Jefferson to confirm,” she beamed.“I didn’t want to take a test because Hunter’s the one who takes out our trash and I didn’t want to risk him seeing the box.You can’t tell him or Catherine, Matthew, not until I know for sure.”

“I promise I won’t.Obviously Hunter doesn’t know you have a doctor’s appointment the day after tomorrow, what does he think you’ll be doing?”He inquired.

“I told him that I’m going to the British Consulate to renew my passport, thank God I really have to do that, so after, I actually _am_ going to go there.”

Matthew chuckled, “I’m so happy for you, Angela, Hunter’s going to be over the moon if you are pregnant.Have you told Melinda yet?”

“Not yet, but I have a wine night with her tomorrow.”

“You won’t drink — “

“No, of course I won’t, what do you take me for?”She asked, playfully slapping his arm.

“Has Hunter noticed anything?”

“No, I’ve been carefully keeping everything under wraps.I don’t want to get his and Catherine’s hopes up only to disappoint them if it turns out I’m not pregnant.”

“Again, I’m really happy for you, Angela,” he said, as he pulled her into a warm hug.

Just then, they heard the sounds of Melinda and Hunter approaching the stage, and Angela quickly pulled away, warningly muttering, “Remember.Not.A. _Word_.”

Matthew swiftly mimed zipping his lips and throwing away an imaginary key, as Melinda and Hunter emerged from stage right.

“Hey guys,” Hunter asked, “how was the rehearsal?I can’t wait to hear your “Kreutzer”, it’s one of my favorite pieces.”

“It’s great, you’re going to love it.There’s a certain je ne sais quoi we were able to bring to it, something about… the _delivery_.Actually, I think it’s going to be the _birth_ of a new approach to the piece,” Matthew smoothly said, unable to help himself.

From the corner of his eye, Matthew saw the glare that Angela was hiding beneath her habitual sunny smile, which thankfully, Hunter took no notice of. 

“I’m glad.Well, the “Gabriel’s Oboe”’s going to be beautiful, and actually, I want to hear your’s and Melinda’s “Soledad”, I think anyone who hears it is going to fall in love.With the piece, of course,” Hunter replied, a small smile on his face.

Here, Angela said, “Oh, Melinda, I’m just reminding you that we have wine night tomorrow, you _are_ coming, right?”

“Of course, I’ll be there,” she nodded.

“Brilliant,” Angela smiled, giving two thumbs up.

Jokingly, Hunter asked, “Looks like I’m going to be driven out of house and home, Matty, what do you say to a boys night?Hit up O’Flaherty’s in Rittenhouse?”

Without thinking, he said, “Sure.”

As he passed, Angela trailing in his wake, Hunter slapped him on the upper arm, saying, “Great!I’ll see you there at… 8:00?” 

Weakly, he replied, “Yeah, 8:00.”

Thoughts were swirling in his head.What was he _thinking_?A boys night while he was carrying around Angela’s secret?Matthew could hold his liquor, but his problem was that his verbal filter was not… great after a beer or two.If he wasn’t careful, he’d spill the beans to Hunter before Angela told him.And this was the kind of news someone should hear from their wife, not their best friend.

In the midst of his inner struggle, he felt a hand on his arm, and he jumped, startled.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Matthew, are you okay?”Melinda’s concerned face looked up at him.

Great, another person he had to keep this secret from, at least until tomorrow.“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said as smoothly as he could.“I was just… thinking… about… boys night.Um, I have to… figure out what I’ll drink.”God in Heaven, that was the best he could come up with?

Melinda frowned slightly, a small smile on her lips.“You… plan what you drink?”

Oh, God.In for a penny, in for a pound.“Yeah, I try not to drink so much.I have a limit for beer and liquor.You know, my drinking number.”

She nodded understandingly.“Oh, that’s good.I have the same thing, I can split a magnum with Angela, and that’s it for me.”

The two of them began to walk out of the Center, once more deep in conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	11. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda has wine night with Angela, an encounter with an ex leaves her drained, and Matthew gives Melinda an evening neither will forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

Melinda exited her cab at 8:00 right on the dot, coming up to Hunter and Angela’s stylish apartment and knocking on the thick wood door.Angela promptly answered, ushering her in.“Come in, come in!”

Melinda held out the magnum of Pinot Grigio, “I brought the wine!”

“Oh, thank you so much!Ooh, that’s a good one,” Angela observed, taking the bottle. 

The two friends went to the kitchen, where Angela pulled out the corkscrew, and poured only one glass, to Melinda’s consternation.

“Where’s your glass?”Melinda inquired, looking around the kitchen.

Turning, Angela retrieved a glass already full of pale, bubbling liquid.“I have mine.Would you like anything to eat?I have some chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge, if you like.”

“Sure,” Melinda replied, knowing something was up, and by getting the strawberries, Angela would have to put down her glass.

Sure enough, Angela put down her glass, and as soon as her back was turned, Melinda snatched the glass and sipped the liquid.To her shock, it wasn’t even alcoholic, instead it was sparkling white grape juice.Wait a minute.The only reason she wouldn’t be drinking wine on wine night was…

“Angela.What is this?Are you…”Melinda asked, holding up the glass as Angela turned back around, box of strawberries in hand.

Angela froze for a second, staring at the glass, but then, her face broke into a wide smile, as she said, “I might be.”

Melinda gasped, setting the glass on the counter as she rushed to hug her friend.“I’m so happy for you!Are you going to the doctor?”

“I have an appointment tomorrow at Jefferson.”

“Have you told Hunter or Catherine yet?”

“No, and you can’t tell them, at least not until I know for sure,” Angela warned, as the two moved to the couch.

“Don’t worry,” Melinda assured, “I’d never.”

“But if you want to, you can talk about it with Matthew, he knows.”

“You told Matthew?”Melinda asked, a little shocked.

“No, I didn’t,” Angela laughed, “he figured it out.Something in the way I played, he said.”

“Oh, let me guess, you told him yesterday, just before Hunter and I came on stage?”

“Mm-hmm,” Angela nodded, prompting a bright laugh from Melinda.

“No wonder he was acting so oddly yesterday,” she chuckled.Just then, something he had said the day before clicked for her.“Oh my gosh, he… he was teasing Hunter about you possibly being pregnant the other night!”

“Yeah, remind me to hit him with something heavy next time I see him, for that,” Angela snarked.

“How did I not catch that?”Melinda asked, leaning back into the couch cushions.

An odd look came over Angela’s face.

Frowning, Melinda asked, “What’s that look mean?”

An innocent look that Melinda knew better than to believe came into Angela’s wide eyes.“What?What look?”

Pointing an accusatory finger, Melinda said, “That.The look that was on your face just now.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, some of the bubbles just went down the wrong way, don’t worry,” Angela said, placatingly.

“Are you sure?”

“It’s quite strong sparkling wine,” it was only after that it occurred to Melinda that Angela didn’t answer the question at all.

The next day, Melinda was patiently waiting onstage for Matthew, when he came in, looking a little worse for wear. 

“Drank too much?”Melinda sang loudly.

Matthew winced.“Can… can you not talk so loud?”He whispered, approaching the piano.

“Drank too much?”Melinda whispered, trying to be considerate.

“It’s not that, I barely drank last night, but I was so worried about… something, that I woke up with a wicked tension migraine.”

“Worried about not spilling the beans that Angela’s probably pregnant to Hunter?”

“Yeah,” he replied, weakly waving a hand.Then he froze, “Wait, Angela told you, right?”He exclaimed fairly loudly, the volume of his own voice making him wince.Continuing more quietly, he said, “Wine night?”

“Yeah, wine night.Did you take any medicine for that migraine?”

“I did, I took an Excedrin before leaving my place, but it hasn’t kicked in yet, it should work in a few minutes.Why don’t we get started, though?”

Shaking her head, Melinda said, “No, we’ll wait for it to work, that migraine’ll only get worse if we start now.

They waited in silence for five minutes, and when Melinda noticed Matthew lift his head from the music ledge on the Steinway, no longer looking as if the stage lights were as bright as the sun, she smiled, and took out her cello.

Their practice was another good one, and the two happily walked out into the Strauss Center’s Grand Atrium, when Melinda saw a familiar figure pacing near the doors.“Oh no,” she murmured under her breath, praying Matthew wouldn’t notice.

Unfortunately, he did.“What?What’s wrong?”

Melinda turned to him, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly.She was just about to take him aside and explain when the exact thing she feared happened.

“Mel!” Eric called, approaching.

Melinda sighed heavily, dropping her head into her hands.

Eric Carson, her ex-boyfriend.He was a cardiologist at Rush University Hospital, they had met when she made an appearance with the Chicago Symphony Orchestra two years ago.For a while, Melinda believed that they could make it work, the long-distance thing, because once upon a time, they were calling each other every day, and texting each other constantly.But then, after a while, the calls and texts started diminishing, until they only called each other once a week, then once every two weeks, until one month passed without Melinda even noticing they hadn’t called each other.She broke up with him officially after that, unable to see the relationship going anywhere.

Now, he was here, in _Philadelphia_ , quickly approaching her and Matthew.

“Mel.It’s good to see you.”

“Eric.What are you doing here?”

“I… I came to see you.I took the week off from the hospital.I wanted to talk.”

Melinda sighed again, “Come on, you want to talk, let’s talk.”She turned to Matthew, saying, “You can go on ahead, Matthew, I’ll see you tomorrow for orchestral rehearsal.”

She stepped forward, ushering Eric to one of the benches off to the side of the atrium.“You wanted to talk, talk.”

“Mel,” he took one of her hands, rubbing his fingers against the calluses on her fingertips, and she fought the urge to pull her hands from his hold.“I’m sorry.I wanted… I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for wrecking our relationship, I know that after a while I wasn’t invested in it as much as you were, and that it’s my fault.I was a workaholic, and I thought I had it under control, but I really didn’t.But I’ve changed, Mel, and I want us to try again.”

“How do you know you’ve changed?”Melinda inquired tiredly.

“I — I what do you mean?”

“You know, for a while, I thought you were just busy, regular busy, but then, you started actually declining my calls.And still, even through that, I was patient, Eric.I knew you were a doctor, so I tried to understand, but then, you stopped texting, even.I wasn’t asking for much, just a text every now and then, heck, I’d even take a freaking emoji, just something that showed you were still invested.And every single time you called, you’d apologize.And like an idiot, I’d take it.Then you even stopped calling.Now, you come here, and everything sounds exactly like before, with the same apologies.”

“I really mean it, Melinda,” he forlornly said.

“You meant it all the times before too.You’re a good man, Eric, but I think that for you, medicine is always going to be first.And I don’t want to be “the other woman” in my own relationship.I’m sorry.”

“I… for what it’s worth, I’m sorry too,” he resignedly replied.

“I know.For what it’s worth, I forgive you.”

He just nodded.Then, standing, he said, “I better go, then.If… if you ever need anything… just call me.I promise I’ll pick up.”

Melinda weakly smiled as he walked away.Dropping her head into her hands again, she took a couple of calming breaths, when an unexpected voice disturbed her.“You okay?”

Melinda looked up to see Matthew uncertainly hovering nearby.“Matthew.I thought you left.”

“No, I stayed.I didn’t listen to your conversation, I promise, but… you looked uncomfortable, so… I stayed to make sure you were okay.”

Touched, she replied, “Eric’s a good guy, he wouldn’t have hurt me or anything.He just wanted to talk.”

“But you’re not happy about the outcome of the conversation,” he stated.

“No, I’m not happy, but I’m not unhappy either.It was a conversation that needed to happen, but… I’m just…” she rubbed her forehead and sighed, staring at the marble floor. 

Matthew’s voice cut into her thoughts.“Here’s what we’ll do.Today… I want you to show me all your favorite places in this city, the places that make you feel happy.”

“What?”

“Let’s go sightseeing, Melinda,” he said, a lighthearted gleam in his eyes.

She laughed, touched by what he was willing to do for her.“Okay.”

She showed him around Philadelphia, taking him through Chinatown, showing him all her favorite stores, both of them snacking all the way.Then, the sun having long since set, she led him to Rittenhouse Square Park, home to what was, in her opinion, Philadelphia’s best dogs.Red hots in hand, she showed him all the little spots that she loved in the park — the gazebo, the fountain and it’s attached reflecting pool.

They made their way to her favorite bench in the park, the park lights affording a spectacular view of the fountain and reflecting pool. They were just watching the water, when her voice broke the languid silence.“He was my ex.I broke up with him about a year ago.”

Looking at her, Matthew nodded as if he understood.“Bad ending?”

“No, just… anticlimactic.We were talking and texting all the time, and then… we weren’t. It all fell apart after that,” she said.

“I know what you mean.My relationship with Amanda was kind of like that, though I got the bonus package with arguments included,” he said wryly.

“Oof,” she grimaced.

“Yeah, oof.After a while, she couldn’t understand the difficulties that came with dating a professional musician.”

Melinda could already see what those were.She probably didn’t understand the long practice hours, probably didn’t understand the near-constant traveling, and probably didn’t understand the music. 

“I’m sorry you went through that.It must’ve been difficult.”

“I tried to make it work, but finally, the gulf between us was too wide,” he said, looking at her intensely.But then, he chuckled, looking away and breaking the moment.“It was my intention to cheer you up today — instead you’re comforting me over a relationship that ended three years ago.You really are something else, Melinda.”

She couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m serious.”Looking intently at her, he continued, taking her hand much in the same way Eric had done, rubbing the calluses on her fingertips, except she didn’t feel the urge to shake his grip off as she had Eric’s.“You… are unlike anyone I’ve ever met or known.”

“In a bad way?”She asked, curious.

“No, not at all.In the best way possible.”

“Thanks.And… thanks for today.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, earnestly. 

They turned back to the fountain, and after a couple of minutes, he shifted closer to her on the bench.She looked at him, but saw how he was pointedly staring at the fountain, and she realized what he was saying with that gesture.He wanted to support her, but gave her the choice to accept it or not.So she lay her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to lean on someone else, literally and figuratively.She felt him stiffen for a second, before he relaxed and shifted his hand beneath hers, to lace their fingers together.

Smiling at him, she turned once more to the fountain. 

Much later, they decided to walk to her apartment, the two of them talking about everything and nothing at all.They were not far from her apartment when the evening’s brisk wind caused her to shiver even through her thick coat.

Matthew glanced at her as she adjusted her coat’s collar and rubbed her hands together.He placed both hands on her shoulders, halting her in her tracks, murmuring, “Wait.” 

Melinda looked up at him, wondering what he was getting at.Wordlessly, he pulled his scarf from around his neck, silencing her burgeoning objections with a look, and wrapped the beige tartan wool around her throat, before drawing a pair of black leather gloves from his coat pocket and gently slipping them onto her hands.He shifted the scarf so its ends were even, then tugged at the cuffs of the gloves, his fingertips grazing her inner wrist, sending a shiver through her that had nothing to do with the wind.Once she met his standards, the two resumed their walk.

“Thanks,” Melinda murmured, her voice coming out more breathlessly than she would’ve liked.

“You’re welcome,” he softly replied.

“Won’t you feel cold?”She asked, concerned, not wanting him to get sick at her expense.

“No,” he laughed, even as he pulled up the collar of his own coat, “‘I’ve got my love to keep me warm,’” he sang.

Smiling as she fought the direction her thoughts were taking, she ducked her head down, inadvertently burying her nose in his scarf.It was still warm from where it had been wrapped around its rightful owner’s neck, and as she involuntarily inhaled, she breathed in the scent of his cologne which she had become very familiar with over the last few weeks.It was a lot stronger on the wool than she was used to, and the association she had with that particular smell, to her irritation, made her shiver again.

His quick eyes caught sight of it again, and he sighed, saying, “Wow, you must be freezing.”

Before she knew it, he deftly pulled her cello from her shoulders, placing the instrument on his own, then put his arm around her as they walked, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.She prayed to God he couldn’t feel how fast her heart was racing — he had to feel it — her left side was the one pressed against his, and she fought to keep from hyperventilating.

They walked on to her building, and they stood awkwardly on the stoop.“So…”

“So…,” he parroted.

“Thanks again for today… it really meant — means a lot to me,” she said, uncharacteristically looking shyly up at him.

He ducked his head, an embarrassed grin pulling at his lips.“You’re very welcome,” he said, upon looking up.

“I, uh, better get going.Um — ” she gestured to the instrument on his back.

He immediately moved to give her the cello, their fingers brushing over the handle, making her heart stumble.

Matthew flushed as he withdrew his hand, and he stepped back.“Well — goodnight, Melinda.”

He had turned and was about to stride down the steps when she remembered that she was still wearing his scarf and gloves.“Matthew, wait!”She exclaimed.

He immediately spun on his heel, facing her.“Yes?”He called, an odd light in his eyes.

“I forgot,” she said, pulling his gloves off her hands.

“Ah,” she heard him breathe as he came back up.

She pressed the gloves into his hands, then unwound the scarf from around her throat.Taking both ends in her hands, she threw the length of wool up, to cast it around his neck.Inadvertently, she tugged the ends of the scarf with the force of her motion, lurching him down to her level. 

He was so close to her, she could feel his breath fan her cheeks, and see the specks of silver-gray and blue in his verdant eyes.She could wreck herself on the shore of this man if she wasn’t careful.As it was, he already held so much of her happiness, terrifying and exhilarating her.Melinda let go of the scarf, but to her surprise, he didn’t immediately straighten.His lancing gaze searched hers, and yet again, she was frozen, caught.

In the blink of an eye, the moment snapped like a string stretched to its breaking point, and he straightened, his expression warm.He cleared his throat before he said, “I hope you thought today was nice.”

Impulsively, she surged forward, and hugged him.“Thank you for today,” she said into his chest.

“You’re very welcome,” he replied, as he tightly wrapped his arms around her.“Anything for… a friend.

Melinda caught his hesitation on the word “friend”, filing it away, and could have sworn she felt him kiss the top of her head, but the touch was so light, it almost didn't register in her brain.

Eventually, she pulled back, and he immediately let her go, stepping back with a smile on his lips.

“Goodnight, Matthew,” she beamed.

He stared at her for a second, before he returned her smile with a nod, saying, “Sleep tight.”

She watched him lightly trot down the stone steps and stride off into the night, part of her missing him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	12. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew has boys night with Hunter, Melinda’s encounter with her ex and the subsequent evening from his point of view, and Matthew gets something off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

Matthew arrrived at O’Flaherty’s a little earlier than 8:00, but despite that, Hunter was already standing outside the bar, a wide grin on his face as he saw him approaching.

“Hey, Matty, my man!”Hunter exclaimed.“Been a while since we were able to do this!”

Matthew chuckled somewhat uneasily, doing his best to forget Angela ever told him she could be pregnant.“Yeah, I know, right?”

“Come on,” Hunter said, ushering him to a couple of stools along the bar counter.“One Blue Moon, please,” Hunter asked, flagging the bartender down, “and one…”he trailed off, looking at Matthew. 

“One Angry Orchard,” he replied.

“One Angry Orchard for my friend,” Hunter continued, smiling a little uncertainly at Matthew’s choice of beverage, a lightly alcoholic apple cider.As the bartender filled their order, Hunter asked, “So, what’s new with you, man?”

Hearing Angela’s “Not.A. _Word_.” echoing in his ears, Matthew answered, “Not much, I have a performance of the Rach Second at the end of the year.”

“Ooh,” Hunter winced.“You ready for it?”

“Why does everyone ask me that question?”Matthew exclaimed.“First Melinda, and now you!Just because it’s one of the hardest pieces in the piano repertoire doesn’t mean I can’t play it.”

Hunter raised his hands placatingly, “Hey man, no offense, I’m just joking you.I know you got this!You’re Matthew Freaking Hawkins!”

Matthew playfully shoved Hunter, making the other man laugh loudly.The rest of the night, Matthew carefully managed his alcohol intake, ever-cautious of inadvertently revealing Angela’s secret.His hard work that night paid off, and he went home that night not having breathed a word of Angela’s possible pregnancy, but he paid for it in a very different way. 

The next day dawned, and Matthew woke to his alarm.But this time it seemed three times louder, and it seemed like the sound of it was literally driving a rusty spoon into his brain.He stumbled out of bed, opening his curtains, which was a big mistake.The light of the Philadelphian morning lanced through him, making him cry out, and he immediately shut the curtains.Matthew sank to the floor, cradling his head in his hands.He knew what this was, but had been hoping it wouldn’t happen this time.This was a tension migraine which was the result of his stress from the other night.

When he felt like he could stand, he staggered to the kitchen, preparing his breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast with the bare minimum of light necessary.

The breakfast and his daily routine finished, he opened his medicine cabinet and fished out his bottle of Excedrin, popping the regular dose, before walking out the door and hailing a cab to the Strauss Center.Keeping his sunglasses on until he stepped into Duffy Hall, he saw Melinda patiently waiting on the stage.

He saw the look on Melinda’s face as she caught sight of him and braced himself.Her loud “Drank too much?” stabbed through his brain.

“Can… can you not talk so loud?”He quietly implored, wincing as he moved toward the piano.

“Drank too much?”Melinda whispered.

“It’s not that, I barely drank last night, but I was so worried about… something, that I woke up with a wicked tension migraine,” he explained, still careful not to let anything slip just in case Angela forgot to tell Melinda her news, though the odds of that happening were extremely low.

“Worried about not spilling the beans that Angela’s probably pregnant to Hunter?”

“Yeah,” he absently replied, weakly waving a hand.Then he froze, “Wait, Angela told you, right?”He exclaimed loudly, the volume of his own voice catching him by surprise and making him wince.Continuing more quietly, he said, “Wine night?”

“Yeah, wine night.Did you take any medicine for that migraine?”Melinda asked, concernedly.

“I did, I took an Excedrin before leaving my place, but it hasn’t kicked in yet, it should work in a few minutes.Why don’t we get started, though?”He murmured.

Shaking her head, Melinda said, “No, we’ll wait for it to work, that migraine’ll only get worse if we start now.

They waited in silence, and when roughly five minutes had passed, Matthew lifted his head from where he rested it on the music ledge of the Steinway, no longer feeling as if a couple of extremely blunt and rusty knives were being slowly plunged into his brain.Noticing his movement, Melinda smiled, and took out her cello.

Their practice went smoothly, as he had long come to expect, and the two happily walked out into the Strauss Center’s Grand Atrium, when Melinda saw someone pacing near the doors.“Oh no,” she murmured under her breath.

“What?What’s wrong?”He worriedly asked.

Melinda turned to him, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly.Just then, the man who had been pacing approached, calling, “Mel!”

Melinda sighed heavily, dropping her head into her hands, to his concern.

“Mel.It’s good to see you,” the man said. 

“Eric.What are you doing here?”Melinda replied, a tone of exasperation in her voice.

“I… I came to see you.I took the week off from the hospital.I wanted to talk,” Eric said.

Melinda sighed again, “Come on, you want to talk, let’s talk.”She turned to Matthew, firmly saying, “You can go on ahead, Matthew, I’ll see you tomorrow for orchestral rehearsal,” before walking off with Eric to one of the atrium’s benches.

Matthew was rooted to the spot, just watching them as Eric took her hands.From where he was, he could tell Melinda was uncomfortable with the touch, and if he was even considering leaving her, he wouldn’t now, not after seeing her discomfort.

So he went to the bench directly across from the one Melinda and Eric were sitting at, watching the two talk.Before long, Eric stood, and saying one final thing to Melinda, he walked away.

Melinda seemed to wilt at Eric’s departure, as if the conversation had sapped her strength, and it tugged at his heart to see a strong woman like Melinda like that.

Quietly, he approached, quietly asking, “You okay?”

Melinda looked up, surprised.“Matthew.I thought you left.”

“No, I stayed.I didn’t listen to your conversation, I promise, but… you looked uncomfortable, so… I stayed to make sure you were okay.”

She assured him that nothing would have happened, that he was a good man, that it was a conversation that needed to happen, but he could still see the toll that short conversation had had on her.Determined to see her smile that day, Matthew said, “Here’s what we’ll do.Today… I want you to show me all your favorite places in this city, the places that make you feel happy.”

“What?”She frowned up at him.

“Let’s go sightseeing, Melinda,” he said, lightheartedly.

She laughed, a bright light in her eyes that he prayed would never leave her.“Okay.”

It was a day he’d never forget — as he walked home, he recalled every moment, seared indelibly on his mind, every look, every touch, the brief whisper of a kiss to her head that he allowed himself.Absently, he ran his hands over his scarf — he could swear that the scent of her hair lingered on the wool. 

Their next several rehearsals were excellent, improvements coming left and right on a piece they could already play very well.At a certain point, there wasn’t really anything to improve, and they were just running down the rest of the time with talking.It was in one of these rehearsals — their last one, in fact, that they found they hadn’t even run the piece once, the two of them having launched into conversation the moment Melinda entered the room.

“But I don’t want to run the piece, we’re just going to get tired of it — we can’t risk that,” she replied.

“Come on, just one time through.We can do it, we just need to be able to say we ran through it today.”

“I don’t want to,” she whimpered.

“Come on, if you do, I’ll play anything you want me to,” he cajoled, knowing she wouldn’t refuse the offer.If anything else, they had a mutual admiration of each other’s playing.

“Okay, what’s the catch?”She asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

“No catch.We play it once through, and I play anything you want — _if_ I know it,” he promised.

After a few seconds of consideration, Melinda sat up straight, nodding that she was ready, pulling a smile to his lips.

They played through it, producing a beautiful rendition of “Soledad” like he knew they would.

“Okay,” she said, as soon as the duet was over, “time for me to collect.”

“Alright,” he grinned, “what would you like me to play?”

Without hesitation, she said, with a teasing light in her eyes, “My favorite, I don’t know if you know it, “Liebestraum no. 3”.”

Matthew pretended to consider for a moment.“Uhh…”

Melinda fell for it, saying, “If you don’t know it — ”

“I’m just joking you, of course I know it, Melinda,” he laughed, placing his hands in the proper position on the keys, and after a deep breath, began to play it.Knowing what the title meant, he allowed the depth of his feeling for Melinda to shine through in his playing.

With each long, elegant line, he poured himself into the music, letting it flow out of him.When the last note died, he looked to Melinda, who was looking at him oddly.As if she was seeing him for the first time.Then she inhaled sharply, blinking.““Dream of Love” indeed.That was beyond beautiful, Matthew.”

His heart full, he replied, “It’s nothing though, compared to you.”

Melinda’s lips parted, before her expression shuttered.“Thank you, I’m hardly the best cellist in the world, Matthew,” she said, seeming to misunderstand.

Matthew almost wanted to correct her, but then, she suddenly said, “I — I should go, I — I need to — I’m going to go,” as she packed her cello quicker than she ever had before.

Before he knew it, she was out the door, leaving him uncertain as to what had just happened.Did she truly misunderstand him?Or did she not?They seemed to get along, but did she only feel friendship towards him?There were times when he thought that she felt the same way he felt about her, but was he just seeing things, what he wanted to see?

When Matthew looked up, he found that unknowingly, he had walked to Rittenhouse Square Park, and was in front of the very bench he and Melinda had been sitting at.He sat down in the same spot he had that night, running his fingers over the place where Melinda had sat, as he fancied that he could still feel her warmth on its surface.

He was truly and wholeheartedly in love with her.And he had kept it to himself for too long.He had to say it and face it, come what may.At least that way, he’d know if she felt the same way or not.He debated waiting, but he knew that it could not keep anymore.This confession would, as it was, come three years too late. 

Getting up from the bench, he determinedly walked the distance to Melinda’s apartment, his pace quickening as he heard the ominous distant thunder.Assuming she went straight home, she’d already be there.At the door, he looked at the long switchboard of doorbells to all the apartments in the building.He scanned the names, finally coming upon the doorbell marked M. Lovelaw.

He pressed the button and waited.Nothing.He tried again, and again there was no answer. Here, the lightning and thunder struck, the rain beginning to pour in buckets, like breakers from the very heavens. He tried a third time, to the same result.Sighing, he was just about to give up for the day when he heard behind him, “Matthew.What are you doing here?”

He spun on his heel, seeing Melinda a few steps below him, her small umbrella dripping with rain.“Melinda.I… came to see you.I need to get something off my chest.”

“Okay,” she replied uncertainly, coming closer.

“Melinda, I don’t… I’m not the most eloquent speaker, but… you are — I can’t stop thinking about you.I — I haven’t stopped thinking about you for three years.You have — ”

“What are you saying, Matthew?”She asked, a mix of confusion and closely guarded hope shining in her eyes.

“I — I’m trying to tell you… ” he stumbled, lost for words.Thoughts swirled in his head.Just as Melinda opened her mouth to say something, Matthew muttered, “Oh, to hell with it,” and he rushed forward, capturing her lips with his in a passionate, yet tender kiss as he took her in his arms.

She was frozen for two whole seconds, two _painfully long_ seconds, before she seemed to melt into him, and he felt her hand come up to rest on his cheek as the other grasped his shoulder.

He could hardly believe it — he was kissing the woman he had loved for what seemed like an eternity.It was better than even his wildest dreams, and if it weren’t for the rushing of his blood in his ears, the pounding of his heart,and the smell of the city surrounding them, he’d swear this was a dream.

All too soon, she pulled away, looking deeply into his eyes, her own as wide as his must have been, her mouth slack as she caught her breath. 

“Melinda,” he began.

She interrrupted him, saying, “I’m — I — I have to go.”

And before he could get a word in edgewise, she fled into her building, leaving him alone on her stoop, as he thought to himself that the pouring rain surrounding him was a rather apt soundtrack for what just transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	13. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelmed by Matthew’s declaration and her personal baggage, Melinda calls a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

Over her next several rehearsals with Matthew, Melinda noted the improvements that came one after the other on a piece that as it was, already sounded good, until there wasn’t really anything to improve, and they found themselves just talking to take up the rehearsal time. 

One day, on their final rehearsal, it so happened, that they hadn’t even run through the piece once — the two of them just started talking as soon as she walked in.

Matthew was mid-sentence when he cut himself off and looked at his watch.“Wait a minute, we haven’t even run through “Soledad”,” he remarked.

“But I don’t want to run the piece, we’re just going to get tired of it — we can’t risk that,” she replied.

“Come on, just one time through.We can do it, we just need to be able to say we ran through it today.”

“I don’t want to,” she whimpered.

He managed to convince her to practice it once by promising to play whatever she wanted after.She considered for a few seconds, the offer too enticing to refuse, and soon, the delicately intertwining harmonies of Piazzolla’s “Soledad” sang through their practice room.

“Okay,” she said, as soon as the duet was over, “time for me to collect.”

“Alright,” he grinned, “what would you like me to play?”

Without hesitation, she teasingly said — sure that he knew it, “My favorite, I don’t know if you know it, “Liebestraum no. 3”.”

The “Liebestraum” was an old favorite of hers, one that she had tried to learn while at Curtis, but it was too advanced for her meager piano skills, and she was sure that the piece would sound glorious under his hands.

Matthew looked uncertain.“Uhh…”

Melinda’s eyes widened as she tried to think of another piece that he would know, “If you don’t know it — ”

“I’m just joking you, of course I know it, Melinda,” he laughed, placing his hands in the proper position on the keys, and after a deep breath, began to play it.Melinda was mesmerized, the passion and depth of feeling with which he played it was beyond anything she had ever heard, even from him.It was an almost heartbreaking feeling when the last note died, the distant whisper of her heart calling, “He played it for you.Every note was meant for you.”

She was staring she knew.Could it be that he truly felt…All at once she was bowled over, the moment almost too much.She inhaled sharply, blinking.““Dream of Love” indeed.That was beyond beautiful, Matthew.”

Her heart skipped a beat as he replied, “It’s nothing though, compared to you.”

Melinda’s mouth went slack.She wholly wanted to believe that he felt the same way about her that she did for him.But it all seemed too unreal, too much of a fairy tale.Their closeness after all, could be explained by friendship.Very close friendship, but friendship nonetheless.“Thank you, I’m hardly the best cellist in the world, Matthew,” she said, taking the safer route of interpreting his sentence.

Matthew looked like he wanted to correct her, but all of this was beginning to overwhelm her, so before he could say anything, she said, “I — I should go, I — I need to — I’m going to go,” as she packed her cello quicker than she ever had before.

She knew she was running from her feelings, but she didn’t know if she could handle it if she was wrong, and he only wanted to be friends.Her breathing was quick as her heart raced while she walked farther and farther from the Strauss Center.She didn’t really see where her steps were taking her, and when her mind came back to her, she realized she was sitting in Rittenhouse Square Park, on the same bench they had sat on, in the very same spot she had occupied that night. 

She sat there for what seemed like an eternity as she tried to organize her jumbled thoughts, but her mind refused to cooperate, and they stubbornly remained jumbled.She was about to fight the resistance her mind was giving, when she looked up and saw the sky slowly darkening with clouds, a telltale sign that there was about to be another downpour.Clutching her small umbrella which she now regularly brought with her in her hand, she made her way home.A short distance from her apartment, the thunder and lightning clapped, illuminating the sky, and she got her umbrella up in time to avoid being drenched.She was several feet away from her building’s stoop when she spied an all too familiar black wool coated figure standing there.

More silently than she thought possible from herself, she approached.“Matthew.What are you doing here?”

He spun on his heel.“Melinda.I… came to see you.I need to get something off my chest.”

“Okay,” she replied, uncertain, coming up beside him.

“Melinda, I don’t… I’m not the most eloquent speaker, but… you are — I can’t stop thinking about you.I — I haven’t stopped thinking about you for three years.You have — ”

“What are you saying, Matthew?”She cut across him, unable to help herself, confused, and overridingly, desperately hoping against hope.

“I — I’m trying to tell you… ” he stumbled, seemingly lost for words.Couldn’t he see how the suspense was killing her?Why couldn’t he just say what he wanted to say and end her suffering?Just as she opened her mouth to tell him to spit it out, he muttered, “Oh, to hell with it,” as he rushed forward, taking her in his arms as he captured her lips with his in a passionate, yet tender kiss.

She remained frozen in his arms, unable to believe what was happening to her.Matthew Hawkins was kissing her.She was powerless in the face of his ardor, and she couldn’t help but melt into him, returning his embrace.

All too soon, breath became a necessity, and she pulled back, looking into his wide eyes, as she gasped for air.

“Melinda,” he began.

Suddenly, this was all too much.Entirely too much, despite the happiness she felt.She was utterly overwhelmed by the many thoughts dashing through her mind, too quick to process.Melinda felt like she was out of her own body as she faintly heard herself stammer, “I’m — I — I have to go.”

And she fled into her building, slamming her front door, helplessly sliding down it to land on her floor, tears beginning to spill from her eyes.What had she done?Why did she run?What was she thinking?She had hurt Matthew deeply by running away, she knew it.

But she couldn’t help it.All her fears had come rushing to her the moment that paradisiacal kiss ended. Every failed relationship, and the knowledge of her own personal failings and deficiencies.She began to hyperventilate, and she grabbed her phone, to dial Angela’s number.But just before sh tapped the glowing blue numbers, she remembered that Hunter was Matthew’s best friend.She didn’t want to cause an argument between Hunter and Angela, so she continued down her contacts, and dialed the familiar number.

“Hey, Mel, what’s up?”Robert said, as he lightly answered the phone.

“Robert, can — can you come over?”She whispered, trying to regulate her breathing.

“What’s wrong?Are you okay?”His tone quickly shifted to concern.

“I’m okay, I guess, but — please.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen,” he determinedly said.

It was the longest fifteen minutes of her life before she heard the knocking at her door.

“Mel, it’s me.Open the door.”

She scrambled up from where she had been sitting against the door and rushed to open it. 

Robert took one look at her face and sighed, “Oh, sweetheart, what happened?”As he pulled her into a comforting hug.

He led her past her own foyer, and sat her on the couch, bustling to the kitchen, Melinda soon hearing the popping of a cork.Soon, he came back with two glasses, and Melinda reached for one, her mind faintly registering the taste of Cabernet Sauvignon.He really knew her so well.

“What happened?”Robert frowned, running a gentle hand up and down her back.

“Matthew.”

“Matthew from Hunter and Angela’s wedding?The one with whom you’ve been rehearsing for the last couple of months?”

“Yes.He — he kissed me.And I got overwhelmed.I — all my fears, I — they all came rushing back to me, and… and I ran.I ran from him, Robert, and — God, I still have to face him for the concert,” she cried.

He wrapped an arm around her, holding her as she gasped repeatedly, “What have I done?What have I done?”

When she had calmed somewhat, Robert turned her to face him.“Listen to me, Mel.Are you listening, I need your full attention.”

She nodded shakily.

“I know you have your fears, your personal baggage, but you shouldn’t let it get in the way of your possible happiness.You’ve carried a torch for this man for _three years_ , don’t you think that means something?And _he_ kissed _you_ , so it’s pretty obvious that he doesn’t just see you as a friend.You have a chance to be _happy_ here, Mel, you should take it.If I were in your shoes, I’d take the leap, and leave everything, all my fears and hang-ups on the other side of the chasm.There’s a song that my ex, Brandon, used to sing for fun, when he wasn’t practicing his arias.It’s from an old broadway musical —but anyway, the line that always stuck with me was, “Don’t be afraid, it’s only love.”.You won’t know if the relationship will work unless you give it a chance.You’re clipping this love’s wings before it even has a chance to fly.Let it soar.And if it crashes and burns, then at least you’ll know you gave it a chance.Look at me, if I let all my failed relationships get to me, I’d be a sad gay bachelor.”

“Aren’t you still single?”Melinda couldn’t help but blurt.

“Yes, but I’m not exactly sad, am I?Sure, I don’t _love_ being single, but I believe that love’ll find me when it finds me.For now, I have a successful career as one of Philadelphia’s best criminal lawyers, kind and loving parents, and an amazing friend who understands me.That’s enough for me right now,” he smiled.

Wiping at her tears, Melinda murmured, “Why are you a lawyer again?You’d make an excellent therapist.”

Laughing, he replied, “It’s a gift.Now come on, let’s get some food into you,” he ushered, pulling her to her kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	14. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew takes refuge at Hunter and Angela’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

Matthew knew that he looked like a drowned cat as he knocked on Hunter and Angela’s apartment — it had taken a while until he had been able to get a cab from Melinda’s building to Hunter and Angela’s, and he didn’t exactly care that he was getting drenched on the sidewalk.

Hunter answered the door, a wide smile on his face.When he saw who was at the door, and in what state, that smile quickly faded.“Matthew.Are you okay?Come in, let’s get you out of those clothes, you’ll catch a cold — you can’t risk that, our concert’s tomorrow.”

Matthew let Hunter move him through the apartment, and into the shower.Matthew emerged from the bathroom, wearing clothes borrowed from Hunter’s closet, making his way to where he could hear faint voices.

Hunter and Angela were at their dining table, conversing quietly.Hunter looked up when Matthew walked in, saying, “Hey, man, why don’t you have a seat?”

Matthew sat heavily in the chair across from the couple, still processing what had happened to him.Hunter poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the table, pushing it forward. 

“What’s wrong?What happened?”Angela asked concernedly.

Matthew frowned, trying to organize his mind into some semblance of coherence.“I — I told Melinda I’m in love with her.”

Hunter pursed his lips.“I take it things didn’t go so well.”

“She literally ran.She ran.”

Hunter and Angela exchanged a look before Hunter suddenly stood, moving into the kitchen.Matthew heard the clink of crystal against crystal, and soon, there was a tumbler with two fingers worth of whiskey in front of him.

Before he knew it, as he slowly drank the liquor, the whole tale came out, and he was exhausted by the time it was finished.

Angela sighed, looking at the clock.“It’s late, you should just stay here for the night.I’ll make up the spare room, and heat up some leftovers for you.”

Matthew looked gratefully at Angela.“Thanks, it… means a lot.”

She moved past him, patting his shoulder gently.

Later, Matthew mechanically ate and washed up for the night, before settling into a fitful sleep.

The morning dawned, and for a second, he thought that the night before was all a horrible, _horrible_ dream, but then he realized that he was not in his own bedroom, but rather in Hunter and Angela’s spare room, making reality crash down upon him once more.

He got out of bed, hearing the sounds of brunch being prepared.He wasn’t really in the mood to eat, but he _did_ have a concert to perform that night, and he couldn’t afford to starve himself today.

Angela saw him first and cheerily called, “Good morning, Matthew, how did you sleep?”

“Well, thanks,” he replied politely.

“That’s good,” Angela grinned.

“Here, Matty,” Hunter said, pushing a plate of eggs and toast with sausage towards Matthew.

Summoning a weak smile, Matthew began picking at the food on his plate.Once he finished, he slipped away to the guest room, tidying it up so Angela wouldn’t have to worry about it.As he was straightening the duvet, a knock sounded on the open door of the guest room.Hunter was standing there, with the clothes Matthew had been wearing the night before, laundered and folded. “Hey, Matthew, here’s your clothes, your coat’s hanging in the closet — it’s already dry.”

“Thanks, man,” Matthew murmured, gratefully taking the stack — Hunter was slightly shorter and narrower around the shoulders than he was, so there was a vague sense of discomfort for Matthew in the borrowed clothes.

Matthew moved to set them down on the chair in the corner of the room, butHunter set himself down in the chair, a more serious look than Matthew had ever seen on his face.“I want to talk to you, Matthew.”

Matthew gingerly sat on the neat bed.“Sure.”

“I don’t think it would be a bad idea if you spoke with Melinda today, when you can,” Hunter cautiously said.

Matthew opened his mouth to say something despite not knowing what to say, when Hunter cut across him, “No, just hear me out.I haven’t known Melinda as long as I’ve known you, but I _have_ come to know her.And sometimes, I hear things during the wine nights.I never mean to, I wouldn’t intrude on their privacy like that, but sometimes, you can’t help it.Melinda… has her own baggage.It’s not my place to say what they are, but… given what I know, it’s entirely possible you overwhelmed her, and that’s why she ran.I think that you’ll have better luck if you try again.”

“Did you talk to her?”Matthew whispered.

Hunter shook his head.“No, I haven’t.”Sighing, he moved to sit beside Matthew, “I want to see you happy too.I see how you look at me and Angela sometimes.”

“Hunter, I —“

“No, I understand.The two of us are that kind of couple it’s hard to be around sometimes, I know,” he smirked.“I know you have a good chance here, Matty.I wasn’t blind to how the two of you were before my wedding.You were almost as bad as me and Ange.I’m telling you, trust me, don’t let pride get in the way of your happiness.”

“I’m not — “

“No, but I’m just warning you.Don’t throw away a chance at happiness because of a misunderstanding, okay?Promise you’ll talk to her.”

Matthew stared at the floor for a second before slowly nodding. 

“Good,” Hunter said, throwing a fraternal arm around him as he extended a fist. “Music bros, right?”

Matthew chuckled before bumping his fist against Hunter’s.“Music bros.”

“And before I forget, you’re gonna be a Godfather,” Hunter grinned.

“Angela’s pregnant,” Matthew stated.

“Yeah — wait a minute, did you know?”Hunter asked, noting his lack of surprise.

Matthew said nothing, which prompted Hunter to lightly shove him. 

“You knew!Why didn’t you say something?”Hunter cried.

“I couldn’t do anything, Angela made me promise not to tell you!”Matthew exclaimed, raising his hands.

Hunter glared at him for a second before realization dawned on him.“That day, when you were going on about delivery and birth… you — you were teasing me!”

Matthew grimaced, “Maybe?”

Hunter shoved him once more, before sighing and glaring half-heartedly as he tugged Matthew into a hug.“You know I love you, man, right?”

“Yeah, love you too.”

“Now come on, we should get ready for tonight.Gotta get handsome for our girls,” Hunter grinned as he walked out so Matthew could get dressed in peace.

Four hours later, Matthew was standing in front of the mirror at his apartment, straightening his cream silk bow tie, and tugging at the front of his black wool tailcoat.He carefully scrutinized every detail of his appearance, meticulously combing his hair into place, (which Angela had disarranged earlier when she cuffed him on the back of the head as he was leaving, for his earlier delivery and birth comments.He would have fixed it again at his place anyway, but still) and checking the shine on his oxfords.

He flexed his fingers, checking that his warmup still held.He’d warm up again when he got there, but it would be easier and quicker if he had some residual from earlier.

His appearance having met his own standards, he pulled on his black wool coat, readying his heart and mind for what lay ahead, both emotionally and performance-wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	15. Interlude III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between Hunter and Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

As the door shut behind Matthew, Angela turned to face Hunter.“You talked to him?”

“Yeah, I told him to talk to Melinda again.”

“That’s good.I have a feeling she was just overwhelmed, and she didn’t intend to hurt Matthew at all.”

“Why didn’t she call you?”Hunter frowned.“Usually she calls you when she has relationship trouble.”

“Probably because of you,” Angela blithely replied.

“What?I didn’t do anything!”

“No, dummy, it’s probably because she knows Matthew’s your best friend from Juilliard!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘ _Oh_.’.”

Chuckling, Hunter pulled Angela into his arms, saying, “I can’t believe I’m going to be a father,”

“It was bound to happen one of these days,” she smirked.

“Just when I thought I couldn’t be happier…” Hunter trailed off, gazing at his wife lovingly before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Eventually, Angela pulled back, “Alright, Mr. Anderson, enough soppiness, we have a concert to prepare for.”

“We’re telling Mom and Dad tonight, right?”

“Yes, but after the concert, at the after party.You’ll never hear the end of it from Papa Jim if you don’t tell them at the same time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	16. Interlude IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening remarks of Catherine Fraser-Anderson and Evgeny Lenkov at the first annual Pearlstein Foundation Charity Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

Catherine Fraser-Anderson and Evgeny Lenkov walked onstage to the applause of an absolutely packed Duffy Hall, all dressed in white tie formal.Catherine raised her hand for silence, and immediately the hall fell quiet.

“To everyone gathered here tonight, I’d like to welcome you on behalf of The Philadelphia Symphony Orchestra and the New Pennsylvania Philharmonic Orchestra, to this, the first annual Pearlstein Foundation Charity Gala.”

More applause followed, and when the hall silenced again, Evgeny began, “Music is a universal language, one that everyone can speak, no matter their native tongue.Tonight, we have gathered the best of the best to make wonderful music for your enjoyment.”

Catherine continued, “This evening, we hope that through this music, you may be able to escape the troubles of your daily life, and find peace, even if it’s only for two hours.And that at the end of the night, you’ll be generous with the amount of zeroes in your checks.”At this, the Hall burst into laughter.“In closing, we’d like to thank you all for coming to support us, and we’d like to thank Senator Harwood and Governor Williams, as well as our other esteemed guests for their presence tonight — it is an honor that you took time out of your busy schedules to be here with us.

Without further ado,” she glanced at Evgeny, and in unison they said, “enjoy the show!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	17. Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An understanding is reached, and Melinda receives a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

Melinda stared at herself in the mirror, as she flicked off specks of powder from her fuchsia silk satin dress.It was an elegant sleeveless floor-length gown with a high neckline and a jeweled belt.Melinda smiled faintly — she knew she looked beautiful in it. 

But as beautiful as she looked and felt, she still felt a combination of fear, excitement, and self-hatred.She still couldn’t help but berate herself for letting her personal baggage get in the way of her happiness.Now she had her typical pre-performance nerves in addition to her concern in regards to her love life — or rather, lack thereof — though hopefully, that would be remedied at the end of the night.She was determined to speak with him hook or by crook that night.She would explain herself, and see what would happen from there. 

Melinda paced around her dressing room.She knew her performances today would be good, all the rehearsals proved that.This was going to be a night of beautiful music, but she had to find a way to decompress and let go of this stress for the concert, or she would not play as well as she knew she could.She would have to put Matthew out of her mind at least until the concert’s end, which was no easy feat when she would be playing a duet with him.

So she sat down, the sounds of a busy performance hall at the beginning of a concert in the background of her thoughts, as she played through some scales and snippets of her pieces to maintain her warmup.

Several minutes later, she faintly heard the last moments of the victorious final movement of Beethoven’s Fifth Symphony, and she began to prepare herself to be called.

Once more, she began pacing, defiantly ignoring the churning and twisting of her stomach.Soon, a knock sounded at her door.Opening it, she said, “Isn’t it a bit early to call — “ only instead of the PA assigned to her today, Matthew himself was standing at her door.

He was dressed in very fine form today, his hair combed neatly away from his face, the scent of bergamot hanging in the air about him.Melinda’s breath involuntarily caught as she took it all in. 

“Melinda, how are you?” He asked, a tentative smile on his face.

She coughed, forcing air back into her lungs.“Fine, and how are you?”

“Good, thank you.You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she replied, his compliment making her mind blank for a second before she opened the door wider to let him in.

They stood awkwardly beside the couch in the room, just staring at each other for a whole minute, when they both said, “I’m sorry,” at the same time.

They both froze, uncertain of who would speak next, when Melinda insisted, “You first.”

“I’m sorry.I recognize that… it might have been a bit much for me to… have just kissed you, but… I won’t apologize for my feelings.”He sighed, and looked like he was barely restraining himself from running a hand through his hair.“I’m in love with you, Melinda, and I refuse to be sorry for loving you.”

Melinda gasped, willing herself not to cry so her mascara wouldn’t go all over the place, her heart soaring at his declaration.

“Don’t apologize, Matthew, please.If anyone should be sorry, it’s me.I ran from you that day — I can’t imagine how you felt.I let my past failed relationships and my personal failings get to me, and for that, I am truly sorry.If it’s any consolation,” she waterily smiled, “I love you too.”

A brilliant smile spread over Matthew’s face as he said, “The past’s the past.Your personal failings?I couldn’t care any less about them.If you actually have any, I’ll gladly deal with them.”

Melinda laughed, “You’ll regret that later.”

“I don’t care,” Matthew said as he approached her, pulling her into a gentle embrace, as he gazed at her lovingly.“I really don’t care.”Slowly, wonderingly, he threaded his hand in her hair, as he leaned in to gently kiss her, inconceivably sweet and tender.

When they parted, it was to mutual looks of joy and wonder, but before the two could say anything, yet another knock sounded on the door.“Miss Lovelaw, I’m just lettting you know that intermission just finished, and if you want, you could already make your way to the stage.”

In response, she shouted, “Thank you, I’ll be right up.”

Melinda took a deep breath, straightening the lapels of his jacket and his bow tie before saying, “Are you ready?”

“With you, I feel ready for anything.”

She was halfway to the door when Matthew suddenly took her into his arms and sweetly kissed her once more.

“What was that for?”She breathlessly asked, when he drew back.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” he grinned, tracing her cheekbones.

They walked out of her dressing room side by side, walking close enough to each other that their hands occasionally grazed, exchanging little secretive smiles at each contact.

By the time they got to the stage, Hunter was almost through his solo, Angela dreamily watching from stage left.All too soon, Angela was onstage, playing the “Zigeunerweisen”.

As Angela hit her final pizzicato, Melinda suddenly realized something, which made a boisterous laugh slip from her lips. 

Matthew quizzically turned to her.“What is it?”

“I just realized that my solo, in the opera it came from, is a love song,” she said, as she took his hand in hers.“I’ll be playing it for you,” she murmured, separating their linked hands at the last possible second.

Angela’s applause had long since died down, and Melinda stepped onto the stage, instrument in hand.After taking her seat, and finding her calm, she raised her head, and the gentle strains of the introduction sounded, bringing a bright and joyous expression to her face. 

She put everything she felt into her performance, infusing it with her joy, her passion, her love, her very heart into it, as she never had before.She kept her eyes out towards the darkened hall, even through the orchestral interludes, not wanting to risk glancing to where she knew Matthew stood, watching her.

The applause she received at the end of her performance was roaring, and a small giggle bubbled from her throat as she bowed, high on the adrenaline of another successful performance and her feelings.

She glanced to her left, finally allowing herself to look at Matthew.

He looked at her as if she had hung the sun, moon and stars, his love for her unashamedly on display, making her glad she had restrained herself from looking at him during her performance.Melinda bowed a final time, before practically running offstage.

As soon as he could, he took her hands in his, pressing featherlight kisses to the back of her hands, saying, “Melinda, I can’t — breathtaking doesn’t begin to describe your performance.You were — “

“Mr. Hawkins, you must go onstage now,” the stage manager hastily murmured, interrupting. 

Matthew glanced between Melinda and the stage manager, torn between immediately going onstage and continuing to talk to her.

Finally, she placed a hand on his cheek, making him look at her.“Go.I’ll be here.”

Nodding, he reluctantly turned, straightening his back as he strode onstage.

Having bowed, he took his seat on the piano bench, and… did nothing.Melinda stepped forward, still obscured by the thick velvet curtains, looking concernedly at him.He looked uncertain, and Melinda could hear the whispers in the hall begin to rise.

Like a deer frozen in the headlights, he met her gaze from his seat at the gleaming black Steinway.She knew his piece was challenging — not everyone could play Liszt’s “La Campanella”, but when he did, he made it sound effortless, and there was no doubt that it was one of the best show pieces in his repertoire.Still, she gave him an encouraging smile, letting the emotion in her heart show in the way she looked at him.Seeming to draw strength from her gaze, he placed his hands on the keys.

He took a deep breath, resolve creeping into the way he set his shoulders.And he began to play.To Melinda’s surprise, the piece that came from the piano was most certainly not “La Campanella”.It was not “La Campanella”, but “Liebestraum no. 3”.

Her jaw dropped and her hand flew to her mouth.She was dimly aware of the whispers and murmurs in the hall rising to a fever pitch as the audience realized that he was not playing the piece listed in the program, but instead, something very different.But despite the program change, no one could complain, with the way he was playing it.

It was a beautiful moment for the audience, but for Melinda, it was even more so.She could hardly believe her ears.Impossibly, it was even more beautiful than the first time she heard him play it, every note tugging at her heart.And as he glanced up at her repeatedly while he played, a quietly loving smile touching his lips, she knew he played it for her.

The final note drifting through the air, the audience of Duffy Hall immediately leapt from their seats, giving him a standing ovation.

When he returned backstage, Melinda flew at him, hugging him tightly.“Oh, Matthew, that was beyond beautiful!I can’t believe you played that!What made you do it?”

“You.And why wouldn’t I?”He smiled.

Her heart melted at his words, and she barely restrained herself from kissing him again, knowledge of the ongoing concert the only thing preventing her from doing so.

The concert continued, Hunter and Angela’s “Navarra” full of playful tension, her and Hunter’s “Gabriel’s Oboe” majestic and poignant, her and Angela’s haunting “Dumka” briefly leaving the audience speechless, Angela and Matthew’s “Kreutzer” a masterclass in how piano and violin playing should be.

Soon, it was time for Melinda and Matthew to play “Soledad”.The two of them were very restrained onstage, but it was clear to see, if anyone was looking closely, that there was something deeper between cellist and pianist than just a duet partnership, their glances and touches as they held each other’s hands while bowing a just a little bit too charged.They played their duet with an entirely new energy than when they were rehearsing it.Somehow, a piece full of melancholy turned into something entirely different, something passionate, languid, and spellbinding, like two lovers in conversation.

Together, they unknowingly created an atmosphere in the hall that made almost every member of the audience feel as if they were intruding on something that was not meant for their eyes, and yet they were riveted, unable to look away.The applause was resounding, and the smiles on their faces as they looked at each other only confirmed for the observant in the audience what was between them.

Matthew and Hunter’s “Spring” was elegant and refined, their old friendship clear in their unified playing, the “Swan Lake” graceful and magnificent, the arrangement making their four instruments sound as close to an orchestra as they could get, and in no time, the orchestra and the Guest Artists were gathered to play “Hoe Down”.Alejandro did a remarkable job conducting it, displaying remarkable artistry that Melinda could hardly believe him capable of. 

The energetic finale of the concert led to a three minute long standing ovation, the applause only stopping when Mrs. Fraser-Anderson and Mr. Lenkov stepped onstage to deliver their closing remarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	18. Chapter XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew makes a decision, gets the crap scared out of him, and plays a final duet that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

Matthew could barely believe what had happened to him in the last hour — it all seemed like a dream — too unlikely, and out of the realm of possibility, but it had happened, and now he was walking onto the stage of Duffy Hall, his girlfriend, _his girlfriend_ , Melinda watching from stage right.

His breathing sounded ten times louder in his head, his stride feeling like it was in slow motion, or like walking through molasses. 

Inevitably he came up beside the piano, and he swept into an elegant bow towards the audience, instinct taking over.Moving to the bench, he swept the tails of his coat behind him before taking his seat… and for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to place his hands on the keys and play Liszt’s “La Campanella”. 

He could play the piece in his sleep — he had used the piece as an encore so many times, he knew it inside and out, but his hands refused to move.Dimly, he could hear the people in the Hall begin to whisper and murmur.He had to do something, and quick.

He looked up to where Melinda was standing, obscured from the audience’s view by the thick velvet curtains, and he met her loving, encouraging smile.He knew now what he was going to do.It was risky, either Miss Catherine or Mr. Lenkov would be well within their rights to chew him out for it later, but, as the saying went, it was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.

Placing his hands on the keys, he took a deep breath, firm resolve settling over him.And he let the melody of Franz Liszt’s “Liebestraum no. 3” flow from his hands.He was oblivious to the murmurs and whispers in the Hall rising to a fever pitch — he couldn’t have cared any less, with the overjoyed look Melinda was giving him.He repeatedly allowed his gaze to move from the keys to Melinda, to smile at her as lovingly as she was at him, helpless to resist the urge, the “Liebestraum” being another piece that had long since settled into his fingers.

He did not expect the audience to leap from their seats into a standing ovation as soon as the final note faded, a slightly relieved chuckle escaping his lips as he stood and bowed again.If anything, it slightly reduced his chances of receiving a lengthy lecture from Miss Catherine or Mr. Lenkov.

He almost stumbled as Melinda threw herself into his arms, exclaiming, “Oh, Matthew, that was beyond beautiful!I can’t believe you played that!What made you do it?”

“You.And why wouldn’t I?”He smiled.

Melinda looked she like was barely restraining herself from kissing him again, and honestly?He wouldn’t have cared if she did, but as another saying went, the show must go on.

If he was completely forthright, the rest of the concert, particularly after Melinda and Angela’s “Dumka”, was a bit hard for him to remember.He knew he played his and Angela’s “Kreutzer” and his and Hunter’s “Spring” very well, it may have been the best he’d played those two pieces in fact, but he was really more focused on his and Melinda’s “Soledad”.And he was well within his rights if you asked him.It wasn’t everyday you got to perform with your girlfriend.

And perform they did.With their duet, they gave the audience a show they’d never forget, the languid passion they somehow managed to create captivating the attention of the audience, the melancholy melody turning into something sensual and ardent.

Their applause was echoing, and he and Melinda couldn’t help but exchange a secretive smile at their mutual accomplishment.

It all went by after that in a bit of a rush, the “Spring”, the “Swan Lake”, the “Hoe Down” and the closing remarks all going by in a blur.

Immediately after, and without a word in edgewise, Matthew was quickly shuffled along to the afterparty, the two owners of the orchestras not wanting anyone to be late.Across the busy Grand Atrium, he could see Melinda standing beside Hunter and Angela, as they greeted the long stream of people congratulating them.Eventually, the stream of people wanting to congratulate the Guest Artists dissipated, and they were free to mingle.He held a flute of champagne in his hand, looking around for Melinda.As he searched for her, he collided with someone, just barely stopping his champagne from spilling on them. 

“Whoa there,” Angela said.

“I’m sorry, Angela, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“No harm done,” she jovially replied.“You were spectacular tonight.You and Mel.”

“Thank you, Angela.You and Hunter were amazing as well.”

“Thanks.”After a beat, she said, “And if you’re looking for Mel, try the backstage,” and winked.

“How — “ he frowned, surprised.

“I’m happy for the two of you,” she grinned, before nodding and walking off.

However, before he could take a step back towards Duffy Hall, he was accosted by Miss Catherine and Mr. Lenkov.And they didn’t really look all too happy.“Mr. Hawkins,” Mr. Lenkov began, “come with us.”

Matthew suppressed all the mental images of every single Russian Mafia movie he had watched as he walked with the two orchestra owners to the mezzanine level.

They stared at him for a long time, and Matthew fought the urge to squirm where he stood.

Finally, Miss Catherine broke the silence.“You didn’t play the “La Campanella”, Matthew.”

“I know.”

“That’s all you have to say for yourself,” Mr. Lenkov boomed, “”I know.”?This is not “Star Wars”, and _you_ are _not_ Han Solo.”

“I kn — I’m sorry.”

Miss Catherine and Mr. Lenkov looked stonily at him for a good ten seconds, but then, their faces broke out into wide smiles.Miss Catherine said, “Don’t look like we’re about to kill you, Matthew.Yes, we were upset, but when we saw that “Soledad” of yours, we put the pieces together.”

“I — I thought,” Matthew frowned.

“You thought you were subtle?A blind man could have seen that tension from a mile away,” Miss Catherine scoffed.

Mr. Lenkov patted him on the back, laughing, “Come now, Matthew, wipe that look of fear off your face, I might be Russian, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to kill you for this.That would be my second cousin Mikhail.Now, him, I don’t recommend you get on his bad side.Mafia and all that.”

Matthew weakly chuckled, the mafia imagery coming back in full force.

Miss Catherine tutted, “Now, Evgeny, don’t scare the young man, he has somewhere to be.”Turning back to him, she continued, “Now go get your girl, instead of hanging out with us old folks.”

“Thank you,” he murmured, before dashing off downstairs and back into Duffy Hall.

Backstage, he could see no sign of her, but then he heard faint music coming from the practice hall.Carefully walking down the corridor, careful not to make a noise, he came to their old assigned practice room. 

He couldn’t help a small smile, as he realized their situations were reversed from many weeks ago — instead of her watching him from the door, now it was him watching her.

The room was dark, the lights in the room turned off, and her back was to the door, her form silhouetted in the moonlight and streetlight streaming in from the window as the slow, elegant melody of Saint-Saëns’ “The Swan” emanated from her cello. 

Silently, he entered the room, Melinda seemingly oblivious to his presence, as he crept to the piano.Taking note of where she was in the melody, he waited a couple of beats longer and joined her at the next measure.

Melinda raised her head and smiled knowingly at him as they played through the remainder of the piece.It was almost better than their “Soledad” as this was truly just for them, a performance performed completely for the other.

When they finished, Melinda softly murmured, “I knew you were there.” 

“Wasn’t stealthy enough?”

“No, I just knew somehow,” she smiled.Did Mrs. Fraser-Anderson and Mr. Lenkov give you a hard time?”She asked, setting her instrument down and coming to sit beside him on the piano bench.

“They were understandably shocked when I didn’t play the “La Campanella”, but the fact that I had a reason was enough to placate them.”

“The “Soledad”?”She asked.

“Mm-hmm.Apparently, we were far from subtle.”

Melinda laughed as she leaned into him.

“You should be enjoying the party.Enjoying the fruits of your labor,” he murmured against her hair, wrapping his arms around her.

“I could say the same about you.”

“Ehh.I’ve never really liked these kinds of parties, something about them just makes me uncomfortable.Probably all the brown-nosing that happens at these shindigs.”

There was a long period of easy silence, and during that time, Matthew couldn’t help but stare at the woman he was holding.It was still surreal for him.Melinda Lovelaw, his girlfriend.

Soon, as if she felt his gaze, she turned to look up at him.“What?”

He replied, looking deeply into her eyes, “Melinda,” he whispered, “I think I’m going to kiss you.”

She smiled, saying, “What are you waiting for, then?”

Matthew swore that each kiss from her was a revelation handed down from the very heavens, an encounter with what felt like the divine.He could stay like that forever, the two of them wrapped up in each other, if not for the irritation of air being necessary to live.

He was literally and figuratively lightheaded from it all, coherent thought nonexistent, his mind only registering thoughts relating to the woman in his arms.

“What’s wrong, I can feel you thinking,” Melinda murmured.

He glanced towards the still open door, still finding the prospect of going back to the Grand Atrium highly unappealing.“You know, instead of going back to the party, I was thinking about leaving.”

“What about me?”She asked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Oh, I guess I’d take you along,” he deadpanned.

She chuckled, saying, “Where would you go?”

“Why don’t you pick?” 

The next thing he knew, he was running down the steps of the Strauss Center, their twinned laughter singing through the night air, his hand tightly clasped in hers, knowing that he’d go anywhere she led him, and happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist a Star Wars reference!
> 
> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	19. Interlude V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter proves that sometimes, Lady Luck is just not on your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

“Pay up,” Hunter’s wife said, non sequitur as she sashayed back to him from the crowd in the Strauss Center’s Grand Atrium.

Blinking, he tore his eyes from the vision that was Angela in her draped one-shoulder aqua gown, and looked her in the eye.“What?”

“Pay up.Matthew and Melinda are officially a thing, and you owe me fifty.”

“When did we agree to that amount again?”

Angela rolled her eyes.“Three years ago, at our wedding reception?Remember, we were dancing, and we saw how they looked at each other across the hall?I said ‘fifty says they’ll end up together,’ don’t you remember?”

Hunter smiled, “I was dancing with you, so you’ll have to forgive me for not remembering.”

Angela wagged a finger at him, “Smooth, Mr. Anderson, smooth.But I still need that fifty.”

“How do you know they’re together now?”

“Did you not see that “Soledad”?”

“What about it?” Hunter frowned.

“Wow.Okay, anyway, they’re together, and you owe me.”

Laughing, Hunter gladly ceded the fifty dollars, happy for his old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/6/21 Changed the title because I was an idiot who forgot two years of Italian.

_**FOUR YEARS LATER** _

“Matthew, man, please relax, you’re starting to make me nervous,” Hunter called across the hospital waiting room from where he was sitting with Angela and Miss Catherine.

“ _You’re_ one to talk,” Matthew replied as he continued to pace, “ _you_ were just as bad when Joseph was born, and _I_ have every right to be nervous, it’s _my_ wife in there.”He was hovering around Melinda so much the doctors told him to leave, that he was more of a hindrance than a help.

“Am I late, have they been born already?”Robert breathlessly exclaimed as he ran in with his husband, Alejandro Hernandez, who was still the conductor of New Pennsylvania Philharmonic Orchestra, and along with Gwendolyn Clarke, a conductor of the Pearlstein Foundation Charity Gala.Robert and Alejandro met at his and Melinda’s wedding a little over two years ago, and had immediately hit it off. 

Their wedding.Matthew smiled as he looked down at his left hand, at the gold band that shone on his finger.It still brought a smile to his face as he recalled that day.Hunter was of course his Best Man, returning the favor from seven years back, and in a change from tradition, Melinda had both a Matron of Honor, and a Man of Honor, her two best friends, Angela and Robert.

“No, you’re not late, she’s still in there,” Matthew sighed as he shook both Robert and Alejandro’s hands.

“Is she okay?”Robert concernedly asked.

“Yeah, she’s fine, they just… told me to get out of there, said I was ‘interfering with medical treatment’.They said they’d call me when our kid’s born,” he replied, running a hand through his hair.

“She’s strong, Matthew, don’t worry,” Robert said, placing a reassuring hand on Matthew’s shoulder.

“Joseph, why don’t you go occupy Uncle Matty, keep him busy?”Hunter said to his four year old son, who immediately leapt from his place on his father’s lap and ran over to Matthew, tugging on his pant leg.

“Yeah, buddy?”Matthew asked, bending over.

“Unca Matty, pick me up!”The tow-headed child exclaimed.

Picking him up, Matthew groaned exaggeratedly as he straightened, “Oof, Little Joey, Uncle Matty’s getting too old to pick up a big boy like you!”

“I’m a big boy already?”

“In several years, you’ll probably be as tall as your dad!”

“I don’t wanna grow up, I wanna stay your Little Joey,” he murmured, his lower lip protruding in a pout.

“Don’t you worry, you’ll always be my Little Joey, even when you’re a hundred years old,” Matthew replied, ruffling the kid’s hair.

Just then, a nurse emerged from the room, saying, “Mr. Hawkins?I’m pleased to tell you you are the father of a daughter.”

“A daughter?”He wonderingly murmured.

The nurse replied, smiling, “If you’d come with me, you can cut the cord.”

Matthew practically ran to the room, and in no time, he cut the cord, and was beside Melinda as they lovingly gazed at their child.She had Melinda’s dark hair and features, but Matthew’s emerald eyes and his smile.

“She’s beautiful, I can’t — I love you both so much,” Matthew whispered, pressing a kiss to the forehead of both mother and child.

“What should we name her?” Melinda murmured, as she ran a hand over the chestnut brown fluff on the baby girl’s head.

“I was thinking Camille,” he replied.

“Why Camille?”

“Well, the night of the gala, you played “Mon Coeur S’ouvre à Ta Voix” and we played “The Swan” together at the end of the night.So Camille Saint-Saëns is special to me.If you don’t like it — “

“No,” Melinda beamed, “it’s perfect.What about for her middle name, Francesca, for Franz Liszt, then?”

Matthew chuckled, “I love it.Welcome to the world, Camille Francesca Hawkins.”

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to listen to the music mentioned in this story, here’s the [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Pu0BW7Fo0V8uuTy55YozY?si=KbKMv5m-Q3WyyXISWBOYjw)!
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://oh-great-authoress.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please read & review!


End file.
